Ameliorate
by SweetMikans
Summary: Multi-Chapter AU: ZoNa. You have to sacrifice something of meaning to truly understand the importance of freedom. For a kidnapped heiress, it means letting go of luxury and learning the selfless ways of the pirate captain who captured her.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Capturing the ship wasn't the hard part. If they didn't have a specific target in mind, they could have easily robbed the entire vessel of its treasure within a half hour. The size of the ship wasn't the problem. It was the amount of people on it that gave the crew some trouble.

It took Captain Zoro threatening the lives of the first class passengers for them to give up the girl. They gave her up _too_ easily in his opinion. Fucking cowards...

She was the heiress of the Arlong Fishman fortune. Talk of her beauty reached the crew's ears long before the Captain made his plans to capture her. She was on a luxury cruise liner, on her way to meet her fiancé, Law Trafagalar. He was also an heir of some kind, but that wasn't as important. It only added to the ransom the crew would gain from her capture.

After destroying the luxury liner's engine, the pirates boarded their ship with the girl on board and sailed off into the night. She was locked away in the Captain's room, his orders of course, while he celebrated his victory with the crew.

Never had Nami imagined that she would end up in this situation. How had they even known she was aboard that ship? She was sure they wanted her for a ransom. Why else would they take her and her alone back to their ship. Not to mention she was still alive. And all of her kicking, pleading, and screaming did nothing to stop them.

It felt like an eternity since she was thrown in this room and she had time to investigate once her mind stopped racing. The door was locked and there was no other exit other that the small round window that looked out onto the sea. There was no way out or off of the ship.

It was a fairly large room for a ship and she assumed it was the Captain's. There were small and valuable looking items throughout the room, stored on shelves and mounted to the walls. Nami checked the drawers and cabinets for a weapon and found nothing aside from the old and rather dull looking sword displayed over the desk.

She pulled it down, being the best weapon she could find, and held onto it tightly. If she would have to fight off a crew of pirates she would do her best, although she had never really held a sword before now.

The desk was covered in maps that caught her attention. She had always been fascinated with cartography and was even able to study it at home. She picked up a few of them, examining the quality when a set of footsteps caught her attention. She moved quickly positioning herself beside the door, the old sword raised above her head, ready to strike anyone who entered.

* * *

After an hour or so of celebrating, the Captain had excused himself, claiming it was his responsibility to make their guest feel 'welcomed'. That got the crew riled up and a grin formed on the Captain's lips as he walked away from the ravings and whistling behind his back. Their party would continue long into the night without him.

Zoro unlocked the door and stepped inside his quarters. He should have known the girl would attempt to fight and it crossed his mind when his crew asked him if he was sure he wanted her thrown in there untied. Fortunately for him, he was an expert swordsman and easily blocked her horrible attempt at attacking without fully drawing his blade from its sheathe.

The old sword clashed against his and nearly fell from her hands. Nami gripped it again, raising it above her and trying to attack the man once more.

"Do you really think that's gonna get you anywhere?" he smirked, turning away from her to close the door behind him.

She frowned at him. "L-let me go!" Nami tried her best to sound threatening as she looked the man over for the first time. "I don't know what y-you expect to get from me... but I won't let you have it!"

Zoro locked the door and turned back to her. He smiled at her smugly as he took a step forward before offering out his hand.

She held her sword firmly, not going to let go without a fight. This sword was the only thing separating her from this... monster.

She held her ground and continued to glare at him. "Don't come any closer!"

"Please.. Give me that.." he kept his smile, trying to contain his chuckle. "Its an heirloom.. very important to me. Besides you won't get much attack out of it.."

"N-no!" Nami shouted at him. "Now step away!"

He gave a long sigh before pulling out one of the three swords at his side. "If I give you a blade that will actually cause damage.. will you hand that over?" He held the hilt out to her with one hand, while his free hand motioned for the other.

"It was my fathers.. I don't want you to break it.."

She stared at him for a moment. Was he really serious? Nami tentatively lowered her sword, only slightly, and reached for the one he was offering. In a quick move she grabbed it from his hands and pointed it at him. Nami stepped backwards and tossed the old sword aside, gently.

She didn't trust giving it to him directly.

Now with more confidence she held the sharp sword with both hands gripping it tightly.

Zoro gave her a bit of a glare as he reached over to pick up the weapon off the floor. "I swear.. Your kind have no respect.." he mumbled as he examined the old weapon, walking away from her to return it to the spot she removed it from.

Nami followed him with her sword, pointing it at him the entire time. She glared as he spoke. What did he mean by 'your kind'?

"Now! T-Take me back to my ship!"

Zoro worked at placing the sword back on the mantel, paying the girl no attention.

"Oh.. You want to go back to the people that sold you out as quickly as I asked for you?" he turned and faced her with a smirk.

Nami glared at him. He had a point but she would never admit it. "They were forced to!" She took a tentative step towards him

"Ah yes.. My demanding voice is known to kill" he smirked as he watched her move closer.

"Hold your tongue!"

He smirked at her bossy nature. She must have been used to having her way. "I think you forget whose ship you're on, my lady.."

She continued to glare at him. She hated this man more than ever.

"You brought me here without my consent! I demand you take me back... NOW"

Zoro had about enough of her demands. He stepped forward with a bit of a glare, grabbing the sword pointed at him between two fingers. Nami's face quickly turned from anger to fear as he gripped the sword so easily. She attempted to pull away gently but it wouldn't move.

"I have already shown you a great kindness by allowing you to walk freely around this room.." he glared as he slid his hand down the blade, moving closer to her. "I've done everything in my power to give you the best experience for a kidnapped victim, yet you still ask me for more.."

"I-I'm warning you! L-let go!"

"Or what?" he hissed, getting close to her face. "You'll make more demands I don't plan to meet? Throw tantrums I couldn't bring myself to care about?"

Nami stepped back, trying to hold the sword still. She didn't like how close he was getting. "Or I'll cut you!" She managed to say without sounding weak. Nami tugged on the sword harder this time but there was no faultier in his grip. Just how strong was he?!

He scoffed. "Do you /really/ think I would willingly give you a blade if I thought for a second you could bring harm to me? I was entertaining you my dear.. another luxury you failed to appreciate from me"

"I-" Nami pulled as hard as she could, trying to free the sword from his grasp. She was furious. Never had she had to listen to someone speak this way to her.

"Think about it.. Right now, I'm defending your attack on me with only /two/ fingers.." he sneered, releasing his grip on 'her' weapon.

Nami had put all of her weight into the last tug, still unable to free the sword until he released his grasp. She felt herself topple over, falling hard on the floor behind her. The sword flew out of her hands and skidded across the wood floor. She couldn't believe the way he made her seem like such a fool!

She sat up as quickly as she could, rubbing the spot on her back where she had made contact with the hard floor. "H-How DARE you?!"

"How dare I?" Zoro repeated, stepping over her to grab his blade, before returning it to it's sheath. "How dare /you/.." he glared before grabbing her arm, forcing her up.

"You're a prisoner on /my/ ship.. which you've already disrespected.." he mumbled as he dragged her toward the bed.

Nami winced as she felt him grab her. She pulled her arm roughly, trying to escape his grasp but failed.

"D-Don't touch me!"

He tossed her against the edge of his bed before pinning her down by her wrists. "I am the Captain of this ship.." he glared as he leaned into her body. "You are a prisoner.. /I/ make the rules. /I/ give the orders. This isn't your palace, where you can whine and bitch to get your way.."

She stared back at him, her eyes wide and terrified. Nami struggled against him, unable to overpower him. For the first time things seemed to finally set in. She was hopeless. Trapped. Weak.

"P-please... You're hurting me..." Nami whispered as his hand only continued to grip her wrists.

Zoro continued to glare at her, through his grip did loosen a bit. "You're on a Pirate ship my dear, you know nothing of pain.. Not yet.."

She felt a bit of panic as he spoke. "W-what are you planning to do with me?!" She tried to struggle for a moment but felt no release and gave up again.

"I /was/ planning on showing you my home.. Treating you like a guest.." he mumbled. "Giving you what your pathetic and greedy lifestyle lacks.. Appreciation.. Adventure.. But so far you've done nothing but prove to me that you're the same pathetic, spoiled, vermin I became a pirate to escape from.." And with that, Zoro let her wrists go, taking a step back before completely turning his back to her to walk to his desk.

Nami listened, not really understanding what he was talking about. Pathetic? Spoiled?

It took a moment for her to realize he had released her, now watching him as he moved away from her. She slid off the edge of the bed, sitting on the floor, her back still propped against the side of the bed. She held one of her wrists in her hand, rubbing softly at the dull pain that remained.

She had nothing else to say. She stared at him, hating everything about him. He was the one that took her away from everything she knew. How could he think she was the one in the wrong here.

Zoro sat at his desk and looked over some parchment, glancing up at her once before moving his eyes back to his work. "Is my bed not comfortable enough for you, highness?" he scoffed.

Nami pouted, so angry that tears were filling her eyes. "I'm not tired!" She wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve, hoping he didn't notice. She didn't want him to think she was weak.

"And I would never lay in YOUR bed!"

"Would you rather sleep in the brig then? Chained to a wall?" he glared, a bit of tone in his voice. "I should have put you there to being with!"

She scoffed at the idea and after a moment of consideration she climbed into his bed, pulling all of the blankets around her and turning her back to him. She sat there, brooding. "Don't you dare think about sharing the same bed... Completely unacceptable..." Nami mumbled.

"It's my bed and I'll sleep in it if I damn well please!" he yelled from across the room, what little patience he had already withered away by this woman. She got under his skin like no one he had ever met in his entire life.

She turned to glare at him over her shoulder. "No! You are not sharing /my/ bed! You can sleep on the floor!"

Zoro shot up out of his seat, glaring at her as he stood. "I am the Captain of this vessel.." he repeated, as if trying to convince himself.

"And clearly a beast! Just what kind of woman do you think I am?!"

"A selfish.. spoiled.. BRAT!" he spat. "Whose NEVER worked a day in her life!" he continued to shout, stepping away from the table and taking a step toward the bed.

"BRAT?! I AM NOT! I am a lady!"

"Who has NEVER worked a day in her life!" he repeated. "You come on MY ship as a prisoner.. I treat you like a guest and this is how you repay me?!"

"I am not being treated like a guest! I'm being treated like a prisoner! I can't even have my own room, being forced to stay here!"

"You want your own room, princess?" he smirked deviously. "I'll give you your own room.. outside these walls.."

Clearly his smirk gave her an idea of his bad intentions. "You are a monster..."

"I am a /kind/ man.." he whispered darkly.

"Monster!" She repeated loudly. How could he make her so furious?!

"I will NOT share a bed with you!" Nami glared and pulled all of the blankets with her as she moved from the bed. She found a spot on the other side of the room beside the door and sat against the wall, pulling the blankets around her entirely so only her face was left uncovered.

"If I have to I will sleep here..." She pulled her knees against her chest and hugged her legs, bundling up tightly. She continued to glare at him.

Zoro glared at her as she moved. She was acting like a fucking child. "Fine by me.." he spat. as he turned away from her, removing his red cloak as he did and kicking off his boots.

"...Fine!" She mumbled back, watching as he began to undress.

He undid the sash around his waist that held his swords and placed them by his bed. "If you even /think/ of touching my weapons.. I'll drag you by your hair to the main deck and announce to my crew that they can do whatever they please with your body.." he turned and glared at her, letting her know he was serious.

He really was a monster... "I hate you..." She spoke under her breath.

He scoffed at her remark before he realized his bed was robbed of its covers. He turned to the girl and walked toward her, stopping at her feet to grab one of the sheets wrapped around her body. He pulled, until one of them was free enough to snatch away from her, flipping her over in the process.

Nami was caught off guard. "H-Hey! You have the bed already! Don't be so greedy!" She sat up again, collecting the rest of her blankets and pulling them around her.

He walked back to his bed, trying to feel triumphed with his single sheet instead of focusing on the fact that he let her keep a majority of his blankets.

"I am no guest here..." She mumbled again.

"You've lost all your guest privileges.." he snapped, turning to glare at her. "Tomorrow I'm locking you in the brig!"

He crawled onto his bed and pulled his sheet around his body. Nami huffed as she pulled the blankets up to her nose. He wouldn't dare... would he?

Zoro blew out the flame lighting the room near his bed before snuggling into the soft cushion of his mattress. "Enjoy the floor and your lack of chains /princess/.." he sneered as he closed his eyes.

She was silent, glaring at him in the dark. She wanted more than ever to get back at him, free herself... He made her out to seem like such a fool.

It took a long time for her to get tired. She sat for a long time, thinking about her fiance and if he was out there looking for her right now. Maybe he would save her by the time the sun came up...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

\- Nami's body was sore. The hard floor made her backside ache and her shoulders felt weak. She finally decided to remove her shoes, placing them neatly beside her. She refused to remove anything more while sharing a room with a man. She continued to stare at the pirate in his bed. She didn't even know his name... only that he was a captain and not at all a gentleman.

Zoro slept soundly, comfortable in his bed even though it was only a single sheet protecting him from the cold.

Nami began to imagine how soft that bed really was. It must have been much warmer than the cold floor.

She tried to shake the thought from her head but the pain and uncomfortable feeling only made her want it more. Maybe she could squeeze in at the foot of the bed... Only for a few hours and wake in time to move back to the floor before he noticed…

Nami stood slowly, trying to remain silent. She moved slowly, not wanting to wake the pirate as she reached the bed. It was a very large bed for one person and she was convinced that she could fit on it without even touching him. Nami crawled up and settled beside his feet, turning her back to him. She felt confident that she hadn't woken him as she laid her head down on the edge and pulled the blankets tight around her.

She was so glad that she had made this decision. It was so refreshing and she needed something after the stress she had been through. In only minutes she was fast asleep.

* * *

"I thought you wouldn't share your bed with a pirate.." Zoro called out to her with a large smirk on his face, loud enough to wake her hopefully. He sat with his legs crossed facing her back, his face resting in his palm. The sun had risen a few hours ago, letting light into the room. He was genuinely surprised to find her form at the foot of his bed when he first woke up. It pleased him somewhat to know she came crawling back.

Nami yawned softly, her eyes blinking as she heard a voice. It took her a moment to realize where she was and what situation she was in. She scrambled to sit up, pulling the blankets with her. She tumbled off the bed, hitting the floor once more. "A-Ah! I-I was..." She had no excuse this time and her face grew a deep shade of red as she looked up at him from her spot on the floor. She pouted, completely speechless.

Zoro smirked down at her, feeling most of his anger from yesterday had subsided. "Are you hungry?" he asked softly.

As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly and she reached her arms around it to try and stifle the noise. "...only a bit..."

He smiled down at her. "If you promise to behave, I won't drag you in chains to the kitchen.."

"..." She was silent and only nodded in agreement.

Zoro jumped off the bed and slipped his boots on before stretching. He popped his back and wrists before reaching out and grabbing his coat.

Nami stood up, placing her blankets on the bed and tried to straiten her hair. She hadn't had the chance to freshen up and felt like a mess.

After adjusting the long black bandana across his forehead he walked to the door, turning toward her. "Um.."

"A-are you really taking me with you?"

He let out a small chuckle. "Yes.. or would you like to stay here?"

She had enough of this room. Fresh air would be good for her. She moved closer, bending down and pulling her shoes back on. "I'm going."

"Well then.. Would you like hold my hand as we go?" he asked as he offered out his hand to her. "Otherwise my crew will think you're free game.."

She scoffed. "I am fine on my own!" She crossed her arms as she joined his side.

"Suit yourself.." he chuckled as he opened the door and walked out, leading her to the main deck.

Nami followed him, keeping her distance. She wasn't going to be scared by his threats.

When they reached the deck, many of the crew members of the ship immediately noticed the young lady by their Captain's side. The noises and causal conversations they made died down quickly as all their eyes were on her and stayed on her as they made their way to the kitchen.

Nami glanced over the deck, clearly noticing the crew. There were more than she had remembered... They were quite intimidating and it made the captain seem like a gentleman compared to the rest.

It started with one whistle, then another, then the whistles soon turned into cries out for her body and rather /crude/ complements about her form.

Nami's face tuned red. How could anyone speak to her like that?! She quickened her pace, suddenly feeling scared. Nami reached out for the captains hand, grabbing for his arm.

Zoro left out a soft chuckle, seeing her reaction. He squeezed her palm lightly as he lead her into the kitchen. "Don't worry.. They won't touch you while I'm around.." he smiled down at her, before lifting his gaze to the kitchen and its workers.

She blushed, feeling like a child as he held her hand. Nami suddenly pulled away from his hand the moment they stepped into the kitchen. She was met with a wonderful smell, it made her mouth water and her stomach growl in response.

"Oi! Shit Cook! Two of whatever shit you're serving!" The Captain laughed in a teasing fashion. The blonde cook yelled some vulgarities at him before cutting himself off upon seeing the beautiful woman at his Captain's side. He continued then to compliment her and her beauty before preparing two plates of breakfast that morning, which consisted of peach crepes glazed in chocolate, hash browns seasoned to perfection, eggs, and a fruit salad of freshly cut fruits. Zoro took one plate and handed it to Nami before taking the other for himself.

Nami gratefully accepted the food. How could such a ship have such an amazing chef? It looked amazing and he seemed much sweeter than the rest of the crew... although he was excessive on the compliments.

"Would you like to sit out here or on the deck?" Why he was still giving her a choice was beyond him.. Not like she appreciated it.

She glanced around, not seeing many of the pirate crew present. "I think I'd feel more comfortable eating in here..."

Zoro lead her to a table in the back, where you could see the ocean from the wide windows. Nami followed him closely, sitting across from him at the table. He didn't wait for her as he dug into his breakfast.

She raised an eyebrow, watching him as he practically inhaled his food. She simply shook her head in disapproval as she took her fork in one hand and a knife in the other, cutting her crepe into smaller pieces.

She set her knife down beside her plate and took a small bite, chewing it thoroughly. It really was as good as it looked and smelled.

"My cook is the best there is.." Zoro gloated with a full mouth. "I guarantee you, no amount of money can buy you a meal even close to my cook's meals.." he smirked.

She grinned. "I admit it's delicious... but that doesn't mean its still not polite to speak with a mouth full of food..." She lectured him before taking another dainty bite.

He chuckled at her. At least she wasn't being a bitch about it this time.. "I'm a pirate.. I don't /need/ manners, highness.." he teased.

"I have a name and I would appreciate if you addressed me by it. Miss Nami will do just fine..." She glanced up at him. "I don't suppose you have a name too?" She joked, still not knowing his name. "Unless you insist I call you Monster."

He took a large gulp of coffee from one of the mugs that were brought to their table. "I'm /Captain/ Roronoa Zoro.." he glared. "You can call me Captain.. Miss Nami.."

"...Captain? Zoro..." The name seemed familiar. She had heard it before... "Pirate..." She whispered to herself. "I have heard of you." Nami continued to eat her food.

Zoro's eyes widened a bit as he lowered his mug, hoping she hadn't heard of him in the way he had feared. "O-Oh?" he choked out, trying not to show any concern on his face or in his voice. "Have you now?"

Nami glared up at him from her plate. "Yes... I have." She looked back down at her food, continuing to cut it into small portions.

They must have stopped talking about him years ago. Years before she could ever come to care about these kinds of matters.. Maybe she had just heard the simple rumors that came with him being a . Maybe that was it. "You've heard of my legacy then?" he cleared his throat, taking another sip of his coffee.

Her eyes darted up at him. "L-Legacy?!" Nami slammed her fork and knife back down on the table. "You are a terrible person! A pirate! Stealing from the innocent who have worked hard for what they have! Destroying buildings, cities, LIVES!" Nami stared for a moment, realizing how loud her voice had gotten. She placed her hands on her lap and stared down at her plate. "I'm suddenly not hungry. I want to go back to my room."

Her sudden outburst had caused everyone in an earshot to stop what they were doing to stare at her. Though she had.. somewhat embarrassed him, she knew him for being a bad person.. for being a pirate. And that was a good thing. "Finish your plate.." he glared. "We don't waste food on this ship.."

"...no." She spoke loud enough for him to hear her. "I don't want anymore."

This made Zoro fume. "If you don't finish the food /my/ cook worked hard on for you.. You won't be eating for the rest of the day.."

"F-fine! I'd rather starve to death!"

Zoro stood to his feet, having already cleaned his plate. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the galley. Sanji would have normally complained about the way he was supposed to treat a lady, but he saw the look on his Captain's face.. and it was best to keep quiet.

"L-let me go!" Nami struggled again, trying to free herself from his grip. "You are a beast! A Demon!" She was so furious her eyes began to water again.

Zoro whipped her body around so she was facing him. "And you, my dear.. are a selfish, ungrateful, CHILD" he screamed in the middle of the deck, everyone once again stopping to gaze at the two without saying a word.

And with that comment she couldn't take it anymore. She spit in his face.

Zoro wiped his face and glared at her. In his anger, he lifted his hand up. Nami winced, assuming he was going to hit her but he simply snapped his fingers before pushing her to the floor. "You all can have her!" he yelled out at the crew as he walked past her. Nami glanced up at him, realizing she had crossed the line. There was little to no hesitation with how fast everyone reacted.

Within seconds she was practically surrounded by the pirate crew. She stumbled to her feet, glancing around for some sort of escape but there was none. "G-get away!" She yelled at the men as they came closer.

Zoro continued to walk back to his chambers, showing no care whatsoever for the brat that he had done his best to take care of and please.

Nami backed herself up against a wall, beginning to panic. Within a second one of the men reached out for her, grabbing her wrist and she immediately retaliated by scratching at him with her free hand. It didn't even seem to phase him and his grip only got tighter. She winced out, balling her hands into fists and trying to hit him.

Again, she was too physically weak and was easily overpowered. She felt another arm wrap around her free wrist, another pirate had joined in. She leaned in and bit his arm, the only thing she could think of. When she refused to release he pulled roughly on her hair, causing her to scream out in pain, and bringing her to her knees. She could feel them closing in on her and she was terrified. "P-Please! Stop!" She begged them, beginning to cry.. Nami had never felt so weak and useless... not even with the Pirate Roronoa.

Her eyes searched for the captain. He wasn't going to let them do this to her... was he? She spotted him, his back turned to her, moving away from her. "S-Stop! STOP!" She screamed for him. "Captain! Please!" She was weeping on the ground.

Zoro stopped in his tracks. She had called his name. That counted for something right?

Though the crowd surrounding her was riled up, they all fell silent at the snap of the Captain's fingers. The men grabbing her dropped her and the crowed split in half, making a path for their Captain straight to the girl.

Nami stared up at him through her blurry eyes. "I... I'm sorry... please..." She managed to say through her soft sobs. He stopped at her form and glared down on her. Without another word, he reached for her dress, pulling her up by it.

She reached for his hand, grabbing it as he lifted her from the ground. "...im sorry..." She whispered as she cried.

His face showed little to no emotion as he dragged her back to his room, shouting out an angry "As you were!" to the crowd, which quickly dissipated at the sound of his voice. She was pulled along, the entire time her hands were gripping at his, trying to release it from her.

He opened the door to his room and tossed her inside, closing the door behind him and locking it as he entered. She fell to the floor again, this time staying there and burying her face in her arms against the hard wood. She began sobbing, unable to hold it in anymore. Nami had nothing now. She was trapped.

"Pick yourself up.." he growled in a cold fashion. "You're pathetic.." he mumbled as he walked to his desk and sat down.

Nami picked her head up. "W-what do you want from me?!" She cried out, still weeping.

"I wanted respect from you.. To show you respect.. and to make your stay here an enjoyable experience. You have no one to blame but yourself.. well, possibly your father, but.." Zoro sneered a bit. "He was only an accessory.."

"D-don't speak ill of my father!" She barked out at him, sitting up. Zoro started with a low chuckle, which became a laugh that grew louder and louder. She tried to dry the tears, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. This man was mad, absolutely crazy...

"I-I'm sorry I.. I just.. I've never heard ANYONE defend the name of Arlong Fishman.." he managed to choke out between fits of laugher.

She was confused. What was so funny? "I-I don't understand..."

Zoro stared at her for a moment, still trying his best not to laugh as he examined her face. "You really.. don't know.. do you?"

Nami's only stared at him. "I... I don't know what you are talking about..." She wiped her eyes again, feeling her tears drying.

Zoro lifted his feet up, propping them up on his desk. "What does your father do.. for a living, Miss Nami? What makes you an heiress to a great fortune..?" The pirate smirked.

"Father?" She thought for a moment. "He's in trading... He trades goods to other countries..."

Zoro chuckled at her response. "Thats not all he trades, Miss Nami.." he reached over into his desk drawer, opening the bottom one.

Nami watched in confusion. Although her father wasn't around often, she knew he always meant well. He had always given her money to support herself.

Zoro pulled out a thick stack of papers and slammed them on his desk. "Look at those.." She was even more confused. What was going on? She stood to her feet and made her way to his desk, staring the pirate down the entire time. Nami lifted a few of the sheets, scanning them over. "Each of those papers represents a person.. who was purchased and sold under your fathers name.." he glared.

Nami shook her head, looking at the names. "This is a sick joke..."

"He works for a man named the Joker.. a pirate whose legacy makes my.. 'destroying buildings, cities, lives'.. look like child's play.." Zoro grabbed a few sheets off the top and began shuffling through them. "You'll see his signature on the bottom left.. That is your fathers handwriting.. isn't it?" he sneered as he walked around her.

"..." She was speechless. It all seemed so real. The signature... "This isn't..." She couldn't argue.

"This one was only nine years old.." he glared as he tossed the paper at her. Nami covered her mouth, stifling back a sob. "This one a mother of three.." he tossed another. "This one a virgin, like yourself.. he sells those for triple the price.."

"N-no... It's a mistake...My father..."

He slammed the papers down on his desk. "Do you know /why/ I captured you, Miss Nami? Do you know what I'm going to use that ransom for, if he even loves you enough to send it?"

"O-of course he does!" She felt like she was only fooling herself, trying to convince herself that her entire life wasn't a lie.

"Really? Because I sent your ransom note THREE DAYS before I captured you.." he glared, standing face to face with her.

"Y-You're lying!"

"I'm not.." his eyes narrowed, locking with hers.

"Lies!" She screamed at him, pushing the papers across the floor. She never wanted to admit it.

Zoro reached down and picked up some of the papers off the floor. "Your father sold each and every one of these victims.. Their suffering afforded you the clothes you're wearing.. The food you waste.. The marriage arranged by your father in order to expand his trade with the Trafalgar family.. And you're going to stand there.. and tell me I'm the liar?"

"..." She stifled back another sob. "...my... fiance?"

"The son of another trader.. Only he knows about the family business. In fact.. I think he owns three of the girls in this stack.."

Her lip quivered.

Zoro bent down and picked up the remaining papers off the floor, before shuffling them into a neat pile. He moved to sit back at his desk, flipping the ones that were backwards.

Things were beginning to make sense. His long absences, the late night auctions she was never allowed to attend… Even he had admitted to her that she wasn't his real daughter... Did that mean she was once a part of his merchandise? Nami felt sick. She managed to move to the bed, laying down and covering her face with her hands. The entire room felt like it was spinning.

"You were the best option I had.. I had the opportunity to capture your fiance three months ago, when he first sailed out to meet you, but I had a feeling I would have killed him.."

"A-are you going to kill me?" She asked, still covering her face. What did she have to live for now? No one was coming for her... everything was a lie...

"Despite your selfish and childish behavior.. I'm not killing you.. If you had any idea of this business and agreed to let it continue.. I would have let all of my men have you the first hour you were on this ship.." he glared.

"Then what am I going to do? How am I supposed to live like this?"

"They have a week before I told them I would kill you.." he mumbled. "Its only been four days..You have another three before they completely abandon you.."

She began to sob again. She pulled the blankets over her, hiding herself from the world. She wanted to disappear... She had never felt so unloved and unsure.

"Do you want to know about your mother?"

She sat up. the blankets falling from her face. "My... mother?" Nami stared at him, her eyes only welling up with more tears.

Zoro opened up another desk drawer and filed through papers similar to the ones he had shown Nami before.

"What about my mother?!" She asked impatiently.

"Her name was Bellemere.. She was seven months pregnant with you when she was purchased by Arlong.." he spoke quietly, finding the paper with the information he needed. "He needed to provide an heir to inherit his business.. He had hoped she would give birth to a boy, but she had you instead.." he lifted the paper up for her to see.

"B-bellemere..." Nami repeated softly.

"Your mother tried to escape from him a month before you were born. Arlong caught her and said he would kill her as soon as you were born.." Zoro looked down, his voice growing more quiet.

Nami only stared at him, in shock. "My... mother?"

Zoro swallowed, looking down. "He had planned on killing you.. But word has it that Joker stepped in and said things could still work out, setting you up with the son of a fellow trader by the name of Doflamingo. Law's father.. "

"...h-how do you know all of this?"

Zoro cleared his throat and gave a small sigh, before reaching into another desk drawer and pulling out a leather bound journal. He dropped it on the table, giving her the option to pick it up if she wanted to.

"My father.."

She stared at the book.

"He was in their business before they turned to Slave trading.." Zoro looked down on the book. "You're one chapter.. in a series of seven books.."

Her heart sank even more. "I...I don't..."

"He was killed.. My father I mean.. Another man in the company, a Moriah, killed him. You may know him. You've probably had dinner with him.. "

She couldn't believe it... She had been the one living with pirates the entire time. It was too much for her to process. Too much to take in at one time.

"Earlier I asked, how you knew me.." he sighed. "I was afraid the name Dracule Zoro was mentioned to you.. the ten year old who stole a ship and became a pirate.. The demon child who slaughtered his family.. Those rumors died out years ago.. They thought I died. You were six years old at the time.."

"...did... did you really..?"

He shook his head. "They blamed me for killing my parents when they found that I had escaped with the evidence.."

She sniffled, trying to hold back tears.

"I only escaped with my life.. my fathers sword, and those seven books.. I couldn't even keep the Dracule name."

She glanced at the sword on the wall. The same one she had threatened him with. "I...I'm sorry."

He gave a small shrug. "Its fine.."

She sat in silence. Everything felt so surreal. "I'm sorry..." She apologized again. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

He picked up the book and placed it back in its proper drawer. He gathered the lose papers on the desk and did the same. "Do you want to keep your mother's identification paper?" Zoro asked, lifting the parchment up.

Nami nodded slowly. She had never knew about her mother, only that she had died in childbirth. Now she knew it was all a lie. The man she called father. Nami had never felt such hatred towards anyone. She reached for the paper, wanting to know everything she could about the woman named Bellemere.

"I didn't want to tell you until I got to know you better.. But you were such a fucking brat.." he chuckled, staring out his window.

Nami felt even worse for the way she had treated him. "...I'm sorry..." She found herself repeating again.

He shrugged it off. "I don't need your apologies.. They won't feed my crew.."

Nami clutched the paper in her hand, looking over the black and white photo of the woman printed on the paper. Nami chuckled slightly as she read the description. "S-she… had red hair..." . She laid her head on the bed, staring at the words.

Zoro quietly listened to her speak, staring up at the ceiling of his room.

"...I look like her..." She whispered to herself, tearing up. Nami read and reread the sheet until her eyes became heavy. She had still been crying but her sobs had stopped. Nami's eyes shut, the paper still in her hand as she fell asleep in the afternoon sun.

Zoro looked over at her, noticing she closed her eyes to rest.. He gave a small sigh and walked over to her, pulling one of the covers over her body, before staring at her for a short moment. He exited the room shortly after, locking the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

When Nami woke it was nearly evening. Her stomach growled as she opened her eyes remembering where she was and all that she had just learned. She sat up and glanced around the room, the captain nowhere to be found. The sun was setting and cast an orange glow. Nami folded the paper in her hands, placing it inside the top of her dress for safe keeping. She lit one of the lanterns near the desk and sat down at the chair.

Nami wanted to know everything. She couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for what her father had done. She pulled out the journal that Zoro had shown her and she began reading it, from cover to cover.

Nami scanned through the remaining journal entries, taking note of anything that seemed important as well as the little things about Zoro as a child. It was touching to see how much his father had cared for him... She set it aside, glancing over the maps on his desk. Nami looked over them, one at a time. The third map she examined was clearly well used. It must have been something important...

Zoro was down with the rest of the crew, telling them that the Lady onboard had already discovered their purpose over dinner. He was teased and taunted by most of them as they picked at the fact that they had never seen him so riled up before. Also the fact that she spit on him.

They shared another round of beers together before the Captain asked his cook to prepare a meal for him to go. The crew teased him once again, reminding him that he had said he would make the girl starve. After knocking in a few heads, the crew roared with laughter as the Captain departed with a meal in hand.

As Zoro approached his room he pulled out his keys, moving as quietly as he could in case she was still sleeping. Nami however was wide awake and deep in thought. Zoro froze for a moment when he saw her before he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

He found that Nami had returned to her spot on the bed, the lantern lit beside her. In the dim light Zoro could see the stack of slave descriptions laid out in front of her, covering a majority of the bed.

Nami hadn't noticed the sound of his footsteps or even the noise as he unlocked the door. She had been reading the descriptions and the faces of the people her father had traded. She couldn't bring herself to look at anymore. Each one had her father's signature on it...

Zoro cleared his throat to get her attention so she wasn't startled.

Nami's eyes shot up at the sound, realizing the Captain was in the room. She frantically gathered the papers and tried to organize them while wiping her eyes. It was clear she had been crying again.

He stepped forward into the room, placing the dish on the table as he sat down. He was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Are you alright?"

She managed to pile them neatly before moving back to the desk and placing them in the proper place. "I-I'm fine... Just a lot to think about..." Nami's eyes fell on the plate of food and she could feel her stomach aching for it.

Zoro bit his lip, eyes looking up at her as he noticed her eyes on the plate. "It's fine.. at least you weren't ten years old when you had to accept it"

She stayed silent. He was right... Now she was involved in the lives of so many other people.

Zoro grabbed the edge of the plate and pulled it toward himself, watching her as he did.

Nami kept her eyes focused on the food, swallowing hard. She was so hungry but wasn't about to ask... especially since she claimed she would starve to death.

"You slept through lunch.." he mumbled, grabbing the fork on the plate. "Not that you would have gotten any, of course.."

She could feel herself practically drooling. She grabbed her stomach, hoping it didn't reveal how hungry she was.

"I... I did?" She asked, not fooling anyone. "I hadn't noticed..."

"Sanji made us Seafood pasta.." he smirked. "Its my personal favorite.. He put extra shrimp in todays batch.."

"I-Is that right?" She couldn't seem to look away from the plate.

"There were no leftovers.. They crew gobbled it all up.. Then again on this ship, like I said before.. We don't /waste/ good food.."

She bit her lip. Why did she say she would starve to death first?! What a stupid thing to say! What a stupid way to die!

Zoro stared up at her, noticing how hungry her eyes looked. "Tilapia with jasmine rice.." he smiled, gesturing at his plate. "With freshly baked rolls... Shame you don't want any of this.. pirate grub.."

Nami looked back up to Zoro, begging him with her eyes. Was he really going to make her ask? "Y-you... brought your food back... to eat it here?"

"I always eat here.." he lied.

"...oh..." She said in a disappointed tone.

"A-and you are going to eat it all?" She asked, looking over the rice and fish.

"We don't waste food on this ship.." he repeated, staring up at her.

"...oh... yeah..." Nami took a deep breath, smelling the delicious aroma. Her stomach growled loudly as she pouted at him. "If... If you get full... I can... help you finish."

"Is it really that hard?" He tilted his head. "Is it that hard to place your pride aside?"

She looked at him, her mind wanting to deny it but her body giving in. Nami took a deep breath, preparing herself for something she didn't want to do. "I'm hungry... W-Would you /please/ be so kind as to share some of your meal with me?"

Zoro stared at her for a moment before lifting the plate up. "Do I have to worry about you throwing a tantrum and wasting it?"

"N-no!" She responded quickly. She gladly accepted the plate and sat on the floor where she was. She couldn't wait to try it. Nami didn't even ask for a fork or knife before digging in with her fingers.

Zoro stared at her from his chair. It amazed him how quickly someone could lose their dignity..

It was the best food she had ever tasted, and it wasn't simply because she was hungry. She finished her fish, the flakiest yet juiciest piece she had ever eaten. The rice, which she found more difficult to eat without silverware, was so tender it seemed to melt in her mouth. It wasn't until she cleared her plate, including the roll, that she even glanced back at the captain. She finally felt satisfied, having a full stomach. She took the empty plate in both hands and held it out to him. "Thank you..."

He took the plate from her and placed it on the table. "My pleasure.." he said, still a bit disgusted by her mannerisms. "Would you like to shower?"

"S-shower?!" She was rather excited. It had been days since she had last bathed and couldn't wait to clean up.

Zoro stood to his feet and walked to the door. "I trust you'll behave yourself?"

"What's that supposed to mean..." Nami pouted at him. "Im not going to ruin my chances to take a refreshing shower." Nami quickly got to her feet, following him to the door. "I don't suppose you have a change of clothes?"

Zoro stopped at the door suddenly, his eyes widening a bit before he cleared his throat.

She stopped beside him, wondering if she had said something wrong again.

"I.." he looked away before moving to his closet. He had to dig through a few garments before pulling out a dress. It wasn't the latest fashion, but it was elegant.. the material of the highest quality. "I'm.. not sure if it will fit you.." he said quietly.

Nami wasn't expecting him to actually have something like this. It was very beautiful. "A... a dress?" She was almost afraid to ask him where it came from. She reached out and touched the fabric. It was very much to her standards. "Has... it been worn?"

"It.. has.." he mumbled, looking away.

Nami looked back at him. "...It must have been someone important... for you to hang on to it. Thank you for trusting me with it." She gave him a slight smile.

Zoro's eyes widened a bit in shock. That was the first time she seemed thankful for anything he had done for her. So she was capable of showing gratitude..

She held her arms out, to accept it. Maybe there was something more to him, other than being a rude pirate.

"Umm.." he shifted, stepping to the side and heading for the door. "Follow me.."

Nami did as she was instructed, following behind him closely. Even if his crew wasn't as wild as they had seemed, she wasn't about to trust getting close to them.

Zoro led her across the deck and to the other side of the ship where a shower system was set up. Their crew was large, so the room had four shower heads installed as well as a place to get dressed. "Here we are.." he said quietly, leading her in.

Nami followed him in and glanced over the room. It wasn't the cleanest or best quality shower she was used to but she was just thankful for getting the chance to clean herself. "T-thanks..." She commented softly, heading over to the furthest stall from the door. She set the dress on a bench nearby, making sure it was clean first.

She looked back at Zoro then at the shower then back to him once more. "I... I think I can handle things from here... is there a lock on the door?"

"There isn't.." he smirked, removing his own coat. Zoro then walked over to the bench Nami had placed her things at, draping his coat next her her dress before pulling off his bandana, revealing his green hair. The captain then worked on removing the red sash around his waist, revealing his toned stomach.

Her eyes widened as he began stripping his things. "W-What are you doing?"

Zoro looked over at her before slipping out of his boots. "Showering.." he spoke in a rather obvious tone.

Nami's face grew red at his words. "N-Now?! Here?!"

"Why not? Might as well get it out of the way.."

"N-No! You can't shower in the presence of a lady! And there is no way I am showering with YOU in here! Not to mention any one of your brutish crew could enter!" Nami was absolutely baffled. Just how unrefined was this man?!

Zoro removed his pants, ignoring her reasons for him to not shower in the same room as her. "My men shower in the morning.. none of them would come here at this time" he answered nonchalantly as he walked past her completely naked to the second shower head.

Nami's eyes wandered over his tan body. She had never really seen a naked man before and of course never this close. Her face couldn't possibly get any redder. As she realized she had been staring she quickly turned her back and covered her face. "I-I-I can't shower now!"

"Then it looks like you won't shower till tomorrow.." he chuckled as he lathered himself up. He couldn't help but notice the way she looked at him, face flushed and innocent eyes fluttering.

This idea was completely unacceptable. Never had she been so insulted, embarrassed... curious. She was silent for a moment before marching into the stall beside him. It was against the wall and although she was beside him, she wouldn't have to worry about anyone else walking past.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves before removing her shoes and setting them right outside of the stall. She couldn't believe she was doing this. "D-Don't you dare peek... I-I'll never forgive you!" Nami shouted at him.

Zoro didn't say a word. He just chuckled as he continued to wash his hair.

She glanced at the thin piece of wood separating her form the naked man beside her. She couldn't believe she was about to do this...

Nami loosened her dress, pulling the ribbon in the back and then tugging it over her head. She folded it as best she could, making it quick, and tossed it with her shoes. She proceeded to remove her undergarments, her top and then bottoms, leaving her feeling completely vulnerable. Instead of tossing them out she kept them on the floor beside her. She was planning on at least rinsing them out and letting them dry before putting them back on. There was no way she would go without wearing them for long. Nami quickly reached for the knobs that controlled the water and turned them on. She was blasted with freezing cold water, making her gasp and yell out. She fiddled around, trying to get it warm but it wasn't working. "C-Cold!" she shouted, rubbing her arms.

Zoro rinsed off, finding he was already done with his shower. Yet, it appeared their guest had only begun hers.. she wasn't even used to the settings..

"The left.." he called out as he soaked under the hot water of his shower head.

She quickly did as he said and within a few moments, the water began to warm up. She sighed and tried to scrub her body quickly. "D-Do you have any soap?" Nami asked, loud enough for him to hear.

"There isn't any in there?" he asked curiously, though he grabbed the bar he had in his stall and moved his hand over the barrier to hand it to her.

She nearly jumped upon seeing his hand in /her/ stall. Nami was tentative to grab it but did so anyway, knowing it was the only way. Her hand brushed against his and she could feel her entire body heating up.

"Is there at least shampoo in there?" he mumbled, leaning against the wall of his.. and her stall.

With the soap in her possession, she quickly began scrubbing herself with it, trying not to think about where it had just been... over /his/ body. Nami glanced over the items in the stall. "Y-yes..." She answered, actually having two. Why would anyone need two shampoos yet no soap?

She reached for her undergarments and rinsed them out, trying to scrub them as best she could with the soap. Is this how to wash clothes? She had never been made to do this before. Nami set the soap aside and rinsed out her clothes, setting them back on the floor before reaching for the shampoo. She poured some in her hands and began running it through her long red hair. It smelled so fresh. She was feeling better already.

"Are you done yet?" Zoro groaned. He could have showered three more times by this point.

"No!" she shouted back. Nami stood under the water, rinsing off and running her hands through her hair. Why was this man so impatient? She had been rushing the entire time! The hot water was so refreshing and comforting that she stood there for a few more minutes, simply relaxing.

Zoro turned off his shower, deciding not to waste anymore hot water. He exited the stall and walked out to where the towels were, grabbing one for himself and their guest.

Nami heard his water shut off and it quickly caught her attention. He tossed the towel over her door before going back to drying himself. With the towel in her reach she decided to turn her own shower off, not wanting to get left behind. Nami pulled the towel in and began drying her hair.

Zoro slipped back into his pants but decided he didn't need to put his coat back on.. not if he was already planning to go to bed.

She dabbed at her pale skin, soaking up the extra moisture. Nami listened as she heard him dressing, sure he must have his clothes on my now. "Would you... please hand me that dress?" She asked as politely as she could. There was no way she was leaving that stall without it on.

"Your legs don't work or something?" he teased, grabbing the dress next to him anyway.

"A-" Nami couldn't believe it! Was he really not going to hand it to her? "I-I can't come out like this!"

"Oh?" he chuckled, stepping toward her stall. "Why not?"

"W-why... Why do you think?!" She shouted back, blushing again. "Please, just... the dress?" She was sounding desperate.

"If you're worried about your moral code, Miss Nami.. You need not fear" he chuckled. "I've seen a naked woman.."

She was speechless. Naked women?! She wouldn't put it past him. Of course. So crude... "W-well you c-can't see me!" She yelled. Maybe she should just put her soaking undergarments back on?

Zoro decided his fun was over, he didn't want her all riled up. He swung the dress over the door for her. "Don't flatter yourself, Miss Nami.." he chuckled as he walked toward the bathrooms exit.

Sweet relief! Nami tugged gently on the dress, pulling it in with her. At the sound of his footsteps she panicked. Was he leaving her?! Nami pushed the door to her stall open, peeking out. "D-Don't leave me!" She shouted, trying to keep her body hidden as she stuck her head out. "I-I'll dress quickly! Just don't go!"

Zoro turned at her voice. "I was just going to open the door to let the steam out.." he assured her.

"B-but... I'm still naked!" She yelled.

"... You have your dress?" he raised an eyebrow.

She stepped back and into her stall, pulling the dress over her head as fast as she could. She didn't trust the door to be open while she was still naked. Nami didn't even bother with a reply. She was nearly finished.

Zoro gave an annoyed sigh as he walked back, not wanting to upset her.

It was a beautiful dress and fit her very well, although a bit low-cut for what she wanted to be wearing in front of a group of pirates. She reached her hands behind her, trying to tie the corset-like back, finding it too difficult to do on her own. Maybe she needed more room... Nami stepped out of the stall, turning to the Captain. "Well?" She wondered what his opinion was, not having a mirror of her own.

Zoro froze for a second, taking in her figure in /that/ dress.. He felt his face heat up at the sight of her breasts, as he remembered the garment he had selected was meant to have a shirt worn underneath. With the way it looked on Nami.. he wouldn't tell her. She shifted uncomfortably, waiting for a reply.

He hadn't realized he didn't say anything as he continued to look her body up and down.

"D-don't stare so much... Is it really not that fitting? Maybe if I could tie the back..."

"W-what?" he finally snapped, looking up at her.

She pulled her hair to the front, resting it on her shoulder. "The back..." She turned to show him the lacing that she couldn't reach.

"I.." he started as he stepped forward, not bothering to finish his sentence as he began lacing her up.. making sure he didn't make it too tight.

She was surprised by his sudden gentleness. "You... can pull it tighter" she assured him. "You've had experience removing a ladies dress but never putting one on?" She spoke, in a joking tone.

His eyes darted up, looking at the back of her hair before making it tighter. He smirked at her comment. "I've bound up a few girls.. In my experience they didn't like it too tight.." he smirked.

So he had dressed a woman? Nami could only imagine the type of girls he had helped to dress. She then realized maybe it wasn't such an innocent comment and she felt her face turn red again. "J-just tie it... please."

Zoro finished knotting it before stepping back to look her over again.

She turned back to him once more, staring at the ground. "Thank you." Nami moved back to the stall and rang out her things before folding them neatly and adding her old dress with slipped on her shoes and joined his side once more. Nami felt a bit awkward. He still hadn't told her what he thought of the dress on her.

"You ready..?" he asked quietly as he started walking toward the door. Nami nodded, following him once again. He led her down and across the deck. Most of the crew had already turned in for the night, leaving only those on watch awake with their eyes on them. Zoro looked over at Nami again, eyeing her up and down before turning away. "You look beautiful.." he mumbled.

Nami heard him speak, not hearing what he had said. She quickened her pace, now beside him. "I'm sorry, did you address me?"

Zoro felt his face heat up. Fuck, why couldn't she pay attention. "You look beautiful." he repeated, a little louder as he looked away.

She was surprised. Nami's pace slowed for a second, falling behind before quickly regaining the extra steps. She hadn't expected to compliment her, especially since he seemed to dislike her so much. "Thank you, Captain."

Zoro let out a little groan of acknowledgment instead of real words as he pushed open the doors to his chambers. Nami followed closely, smiling slightly. Was that the first time he had ever complimented her?

Nami immediately retrieved a chair from the corner and unfolded her things, hanging them there to dry. "And don't go doing anything weird with my underthings..."

Zoro gave her a bit of a weird look. "Underthings?" He still locked the door, though he was slowly beginning to think she wouldn't attempt to leave.

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Just what kind of women have you been in company with?" She blushed, not really wanting to know.

"Well.." he started, ready to answer her.

"N-nevermind... I think I know enough." With her things laid out, she moved back to the bed to sit. She really didn't have much else to do while being held prisoner.

Nami looked back at the captain, only just now really getting a better look at his body. He was very fit and had a scar that ran across his chest. Zoro tossed his coat to the side and kicked off his shoes as he blew out the lanterns lighting his room. As he turned the lights off, Nami sighed. "I'm not tired..." She commented.

She had slept most of the afternoon and wasn't ready to fall asleep, let alone with this man in the same bed.

Zoro stretched, his back muscles moving along with his body as he did so. "How shall I entertain you, Highness?" he yawned as he moved to the bed, laying down at one side.

She moved to the foot of the bed, making plenty of room for him as he crawled in. She only huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest, watching the faint glow of the moon outside casting a dim light over his figure.

"No ideas?" he groaned, not crawling under the covers just yet.

His voice caught her attention this time. "J-just what are you planning?!" She scolded him, moving even further away. "I'm not /that/ kind of girl!" She reminded him quickly.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at her. "You flatter yourself, highness.. I simply asked what you'd like me to do to keep you entertained" he glared, feeling somewhat offended. Though the idea was in the back of his mind..

"F-flatter?! And just what makes me so undesirable?" Now she was the one who had become offended. A man like him would be begging for her!

"Your attitude is one thing.." he shrugged. "Also you're quite boring.."

"Attitude? Boring?! Just what is that supposed to mean?!" Never had another man insulted her the way he did.

Zoro shrugged again, sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees. "I want to bed interesting women.." he smirked. "I want them to slay me with their mystery.. entice me.. It's more fun to satisfy them that way"

She couldn't believe what he was telling her. "I- So vulgar!" Nami's face was red once more. Slay them? Entice?! Nami turned her face away from him, hoping it was too dark to see her red cheeks.

"Virgin.." he scoffed, chuckling a bit.

She shot her head towards him. "Yes! I am! And I want to keep it that way until I am married!" She was shouting now. What was wrong with being a virgin? Isn't that what all men wanted? How would she ever get married if she wasn't?!

"To your fiance with three female slaves?"

"..." Her fiance. She had almost forgotten... "...n-no... I..." She suddenly felt ashamed for ever thinking she could marry him. Nami looked away, quietly looking towards the window.

"I don't spend my life waiting to live.." he shrugged. "I could die at any moment.. Why rob myself of the joys of the flesh?"

Nami frowned. For a man maybe it was easier... but she was a lady. An heiress... At least she used to be. What was she supposed to do now? Her entire life was a lie. She pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging them tightly.

"I'm just a pirate, Heiress.. You need not fret of my opinion of you.." he mumbled.

"I'm not an heiress." She spoke clearly. Nami sighed softly. Zoro looked down, unsure of what to say.

Nami glanced over to him in silence again. "Am I really... that undesirable?"

Zoro looked up at her. "If I were a lesser man.. I wouldn't have left this bed from the moment you were placed in my room.." he spoke in a serious tone.

Nami swallowed hard, not sure what to say now. Of course she was a lady, but also a woman... and she couldn't help but be curious. She knew what she wanted to do at that moment and was fighting the urge to move. She tugged one of the blankets from beside him and wrapped herself in it. "C-can I" she paused. "Would you trust me enough to close your eyes for only a moment?"

Zoro gave her a curious glance. He looked down at his swords by the bed.. determining that he could stop her if she attempted to grab them. "I'll oblige you.." he mumbled, before closing his eyes. He was far too kind to her..

Nami fidgeted for a moment at the thought of what she was about to do. She shifted her weight to her hands and knees as she crawled across the bed, slowly getting closer to him.

He kept his eyes closed, though his eyebrows furrowed when he felt her moving toward him. Was she really going to try and take his swords?

Within a few seconds she was directly in front of him and she held her breath as she leaned in. Nami shut her eyes slowly as her lips brushed against his, kissing him. Zoro's eyes shot open as he felt Nami's lips against his own. It only lasted a couple of seconds before she pulled back. Her eyes met his and she felt more embarrassed now than she had before.

Zoro stared at her with an agape mouth and wide eyes. "Y-you promised to keep your eyes shut..." She scolded softly.

"I-I.." he mumbled, feeling his face heat up for a second. Zoro quickly gained his composure and gave a little smirk. "Who taught you how to kiss, Heiress?"

"E-eh? I.. I've never..." She paused. That had been her first 'real' kiss. She had never kissed a man on the lips before.

Zoro leaned forward, interest in her at an all time high. "That shouldn't count as a first kiss.." he smirked. "Come here.. I'll show you how it's done.."

Nami was more than hesitant now. She didn't move. She couldn't. Zoro didn't want to push her.. though he would have liked to get a better taste at her lips.

"C-close your eyes!" She stated loudly. "A-and this time... don't peek..." She leaned in closer, her lips nearing his and slightly agape. She had shut her own eyes gently.

Zoro rolled his eyes a bit. He had more experience than she did... He gave a little shrug, but obliged her anyway, closing his eyes. Nami closed the distance between them once more and she felt his warm lips on her own. Zoro smirked as he leaned into the kiss, keeping his eyes closed as she had asked.

She pressed into his lips with her own, feeling as he began to smirk. Was this any better? Was she doing it right? Zoro lifted a hand to her cheek, cupping it as he encouraged her to move closer to him as they kissed. She took a sudden yet soft breath in as she felt his hand on her cheek. She wanted more... his touch, this warmth. Nami moved forword a bit more.

Zoro lifted his other hand, running it through her still damp hair as he shifted his legs so they were on either side of her. The Captain opened his mouth a little as they kissed, moving his tongue over her lips as he asked for permission to enter. Nami took a much sharper breath, feeling him getting closer, touching her, his hands and then his tongue. She quickly parted her lips.

Zoro slid inside her, letting out a small moan as he massaged her tongue with his. For having not kissed anyone before.. she was a fast learner. The sound he made caused her heart to race. His breath against her and the vibrations that sent through her. He tasted so... good... indescribable. Nami had completely lost track of what had happened, of what was going on... the entire situation.

Zoro tested his luck, letting one hand slide down from her face, over her shoulder, till it came to rest at her hip. He slowly moved his other hand in the same fashion, encouraging her closer as he continued to kiss her.

What was this feeling? A sensation growing from her chest. It was something she wanted to bask in forever. The feeling he gave her.

Untill she realized the position of his hand. Her eyes shot open and she pulled away, fast. Nami looked back at the shirtless pirate, in his bed, in the middle of the night... What was she thinking?! How could he take advantage of her like this?!

His cheek was met with a quick and hard slap from her hand. Well that wasn't the first time a woman he was making out with slapped him.. It couldn't possibly be the last. Zoro recovered from the blow and lifted his hand to his cheek, rubbing it as he stared at her.

Nami covered her mouth with the back of her hand, as if shielding it from any more possible kisses. She was glaring at him now. He returned an intense glare, not understanding what he had done wrong.

"D-don't do such things without my permission!" She shouted at him. Nami backed towards the end of the bed again and pulled the blanket around her tightly, not saying anything more before lying down in a small ball, still keeping her eyes on him.

"Excuse me, Heiress.." he growled. "You're the one who started kissing me!"

With that comment she pulled the blanket over her head, hiding under it. "I-I'm not an heiress!" She corrected him. "G-good night!"

"Tch.." Zoro glared before turning on his side, pulling hissheet over his body as he did. Feeling his weight shift in the bed, she finally peeked out, glaring at the lump near her feet. She couldn't see his face and her scowl slowly faded as she thought about what had just happened. Nami grinned slightly as she bit her lip, even more excited now and was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Zoro shut his eyes tight, still grumbling a bit to himself. The nerve of that fucking woman, coming onto him, making out with him, then slapping his face for giving into her body. Nami closed her eyes, thinking about the warmth of his lips and the taste of his tongue. It took a very long time before she felt tired.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Zoro awoke around the same time he always did, just before the sun came up. He could see the light blue and pink clouds on the horizon from where he laid. With a big yawn he stretched a bit, careful to not push against the body at his feet as he snuggled against his sheet, feeling he could spare another few minutes.

Nami shifted in her sleep, feeling a slight movement in the bed. She rolled over onto her back, sighing in her sleep. The blanket around her was loose, unlike the way she had bundled up upon falling asleep. It was draped across her body, her legs sticking out of one end and her shoulders and head out of the other side. She was quickly falling back into a deep sleep.

Zoro decided it was finally time to get up and managed to roll out of bed. He yawned loudly and walked past the form at the foot of his bed, eyeing her with disdain before realizing..

Her shoulders were bare.

His body froze for a moment as he looked her up and down. He found her dress when he scanned the room and realized.. she was naked in his sheets. Nami rolled over, pulling the blankets with her as she turned her back to the pirate. It became clear that she was completely naked, her entire bare back showing. Zoro stared at her perfect form for another moment before walking to his desk, passing the chair with her garments on it.

The room slowly became lighter and within a few minutes she was yawning and opening her eyes. Zoro had moved to his desk and began working on a new parchment when he saw the woman in his bed shift. He gave her a quick glance before returning his eyes to his paper. "Good morning.." he mumbled.

Nami rubbed the sleep from her eyes, sitting up slowly in bed. She was clearly still half asleep as the blanket slipped off of her. She was facing away from the captain when she yawned and stretched.

The ink on the paper became more bold as Zoro scribbled down harder. His breath becoming erratic.

Nami blinked a few times when a sudden realization hit. Her head whipped around as she scrambled to pull the blankets around her nude body. She glanced up at the head of the bed and found it empty. She sighed in relief. Maybe he had already gone to breakfast?

Nami turned around and swung her feet over the side of her bed, sliding off the edge and keeping the blanket around her. She glanced up and much to her surprise saw the very captain in question, sitting at his desk. In a moment of panic she yelped and pulled the blanket as tightly as she could around her as her face turned red.

Zoro looked up at her, giving a bit of a glare before turning back to his work. Nami felt embarrassed, looking back at him. "I-I couldn't sleep with it on! D-Don't think I was trying something!" She walked over to the dress and grabbed it, unable to look at him.

"Please.. If you'll slap for an innocent kiss, I'd hate to see what you'd do for something more.." he glared. "I have no interest in your body.."

Nami looked at him now, taking in his words. Not interested in her body? He seemed plenty interested last night! She simply glared back, moving back to the bed and taking the dress with her.

"Is there anything you'd like from port?" he asked, keeping a tone in his voice. Nami turned her back to him and tried her best to pull the dress on, still holding the blanket against her.

"P-port? We are docking?!" Nami pulled the dress over her head, looking back at him.

"We need to restock our food and I need to drop off a letter.." he mumbled, folding what he was working on.

Nami pulled her arms into the sleeves, readjusting herself. "Ah~ I can finally get off this stupid ship! Fresh air! Shopping!" She was getting excited.

"You're staying in this room"

At that statement she froze. "Staying?!" Nami pouted in frustration, turning around and standing up in attempts to tie the back by herself, leaving the blanket behind. "That's completely unfair!"

"You're a prisoner!" he glared, voice full of anger. "I couldn't give any less of a fuck what is and isn't fair to you."

Nami tugged roughly on the cords in the back of the dress, failing miserably as she tried to tighten it. She always had help for such things. "T-this is beyond what is fair and what isn't… Its-it's inhumane!" Nami exaggerated.

"Again.." he growled, shooting daggers at her. "I couldn't bring myself.. to give a fuck about what's fair when it comes to you.."

She was furious now. She wasn't even allowed to leave the his room! She was becoming bored out of her mind! Nami marched up to his desk, slamming her hand down on the parchment in front of him. "Listen here! We both know Im not going to be rescued... I don't want to be stuck here forever!"

Zoro stood up quickly, towering over her. "You fucking show me respect when you speak to me.." he glared.

"I will when you treat me like someone more than a slave!" After she had said it she quickly regretted it. Wasn't she one of those slaves? One of the people bought but her father? Nami withdrew her hand.

"...do as you wish..." She returned to the bed and laid down, her back to him and her dress still unbounded.

Zoro watched her walk away as he grabbed the envelope before walking to his coat rack. "I don't need your permission to do what I've always done.." he murmured. "You're going to be moved to a different room when I get back.. and you'll stay there 'til I figure out what to do with you.."

Nami listened in silence. A different room? Why the sudden change of heart? "I thought you wanted to keep an eye on me..." She mumbled back.

"I want to share my bed with someone who wants to be in it with me.." he mumbled as he pulled his captain's coat on.

Nami's heart sank and she sat up to face him. "You're..." She shook her head in disbelief. "... brining a woman back?" She didn't know why but it made her feel sick.

"Not any of your business, is it?" he hissed, tying his hair back in a black bandana before stuffing the envelope in his pocket. She watched in silence as he prepared himself to leave.

She frowned. For the first time she was feeling sad that he was leaving. Nami looked back down at the pillows beside her. Zoro didn't say anything to her as he walked to the door and opened it. Nami laid her head on the pillow, watching his back as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

With the Captain gone, she found herself in a desperate state. Had she really given him her first kiss the night before... He was such a cruel man.

Nami got up from the bed and paced through the room. She glanced out the window, seeing the sea gulls gathering above. They must have been getting close to shore now. Nami sat at the desk, her chin in her hand as she shuffled through the papers on the desk. She was about to go knock on the door, demanding breakfast when something familiar caught her eyes.

A map... Three maps. The same ones she had seen the first night she had been captured. Were they really so important to him that he kept them so close at hand? She examined the one that had caught her attention the first time, the old and 'well-loved' map.

Nami was able to get a better look at it now in the bright sunlit room. The lines were crude and the measurements were completely inaccurate, at least to her memory. Being the daughter of a trader, she was often at sea, traveling from one island to another and she always had a fascination with navigation and maps.

She searched through the desk, pulling out a large, fresh sheet of parchment. It was laid out in front of her, begging to be written on. Nami reached for the ink well and replaced the nib of the pen that had been sitting out. With a bit of inspiration, she began her work.

There was a knock on the door followed by the sound of the door unlatching. Usopp opened the door cautiously and poked his head in. Why had his captain chosen /him/ of all people to do this? That woman was terrifying! The way she yelled at his Captain and spat on him like he was nothing..

She was a brave soul.

Usopp had seen Zoro take on hundreds at a time, talk down to kings, and made the strongest men kneel at his feet.. So for a petite woman to frustrate him the way she did.. well, Usopp was terrified.

Nami had been so involved in her work that she didn't even notice the man at the door. She had been working furiously, jotting all of the details from her mind across the sheet. She hadn't even noticed how late in the morning it had become. Nami finished the lettering with ease before finally setting the pen beside her on the desk and holding up her work in front of her. She examined it with pride, lowering it back to the desk to dry.

"U-Umm.." Usopp attempted to try and speak louder. His hands were shaking, making the tray shake as well. "M-Miss?" he stuttered quietly. What was she doing at the Captain's desk?!

Nami's eyes darted to the door, seeing the figure of a man there. She was instantly afraid, tensing up in her chair. She stared back at him. He wasn't nearly as intimidating as some of the crew had been. Then she noticed the tray in his hands and she had realized how hungry she was. "Y-yes, come in."

Usopp let out a noise of fear when she spoke, till he saw she looked as terrified as he felt. "I-I.. Breakfast!" he spoke loudly, lifting the tray up and out in front of her.

Nami stood from the desk, getting a better look at him. "Good... I'm starving..." She walked around the desk, getting closer to the amazing smell that came from the tray. Usopp wasn't sure if he should leave the tray on the floor and run.. or set it on the desk or..

"H-Here you go.." he said quietly, walking over and handing the tray to her. Sanji had made waffles with whipped topping and a side of sliced oranges.

Nami's mouth was watering. The meal looked like it had been prepared by a top chef, not a cook on a pirate ship. She gladly accepted the tray, smiling politely. "Thank you."

Usopp nodded and took a step back from her. "I-Is there anything else you may need?"

She turned back to the desk, sitting the tray on the edge, not wanting to smudge her new creation. "There was mention of a new room..." She lifted the silverware and began cutting the food.

"Ah... Ah. Yes.. I" Usopp shuffled. "I was informed to take you there when it's ready.."

Nami was curious as to how such a rude captain could have such an innocent and timid crew member. "Tell me... What do you think of your captain?"

"C-Captain Roronoa?" Usopp was a bit taken back. "H-He.. Well.." the young man looked off to the side, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "He's.. one of the bravest, strongest men I know.." he cleared his throat. "No.. No he /is/ the bravest, strongest man I know"

He really deserved this respect from his crew? Nami continued eating her breakfast, savoring the flavor. "Would you do me a favor and send my compliments to the chef later?"

Usopp grinned at this. "O-Of course! Sanji loves it when people compliment his food.. especially if it comes from a woman!"

Nami paused wondering if she should even be asking. "And... Does the captain bring women back to the ship often?"

Usopp's face flushed a bit. "I- Uhh.. W-Well.." he rubbed his face a bit, trying to get the color that formed on his cheeks out.

"N-Not too too often.. He has a few lovers in different ports.. four or five of them.."

"Hm..." Nami pouted as she bit into another piece of her waffle. Usopp wasn't sure if he was supposed to apologize or..

Nami finished her meal quickly this time, taking the plate of oranges and saving them for later. She placed the fork and knife neatly on the clean plate. "Well.. I am ready to go to my new room now." She had heard more than she wanted

"Umm.." Usopp wasn't sure if the new room was ready just yet, but something about her tone made him not want to disagree with her. "R-Right this way, Miss.."

Nami stood from the desk, slipped her shoes on and collected the few articles of clothes she owned. She followed him to the door.

Usopp led her to the same floor of the ship that the showers were on. The ship itself seemed like a ghost ship, as most of its crew was off on their assignments, gathering food and supplies for the ship.

Nami was finally outside again. The ocean was so fresh and she could see out into town. The thought of running had crossed her mind but she had nowhere to go, no money, no one she wanted to see again. Instead, she did as she was told, following the timid pirate. He wouldn't tell her that her new room was a former food storage, with one lantern and no view of the outside. The cot she would be sleeping on had fresh sheets, but still had the smell of man that had been sleeping on it. One pirate would be sleeping on the floor now thanks to her..

A more masculine pirate with aqua hair had just finished adding a lock on the outside to her new room when Usopp approached with the girl. Nami stayed close to the cowardly-pirate, not straying and keeping her eyes on her surroundings. They had come to a stop, facing a room with a new lock. Clearly this is where she would be staying. She wondered if it was going to be as bad as she imagined...

"I-I.." Usopp turned to her, feeling bad. Like he should apologize. "I-If theres anything I can get you.." he mumbled.

Nami got her first chance to peek inside the room. "But... there's not even a window..." She spoke softly, like a child who had just been punished. She stepped inside, feeling more like a prisoner now than ever before. She hung her head in defeat. She really was only a slave now. "...thanks..." She turned back to him. "I'm sorry... I forgot to ask for your name."

"M-My name is Usopp.. Miss.." he trailed off. Zoro had rarely mentioned her name. She was known to the entire crew as Arlong's Heir.

She grinned at him weakly. "Nami... just Nami is fine..." She gave a slight bow. "Thank you again, Usopp."

"Nami.." he repeated with a nod. He hated the idea of leaving her in this small room. "W-Would you like some company? While we wait for the crew to return?"

Nami glanced to the floor and shook her head. She appreciated his offer. He was so much more hospitable than she could have asked for and the last thing she wanted was for him to get in trouble with the Captain for her sake. "It's alright. You have done more than enough... Just, don't forget to tell... Sanji, was it? About the food..."

"I-I will.." he smiled weakly before walking out of the room. Nami nodded once, turning back to the small closet that was now her room. Why did she ever think it would be better to leave the Captains quarters?

She sat down on the cot, which reeked in her opinion, and balled her dress up as a pillow. It was all she had left now.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Zoro had returned to the ship two hours before everyone was asked to file in. This island was the main port for the crew to restock their supplies. They traveled there often enough for him to no longer need a map to sail from neighboring islands. Zoro accomplished all of his errands with enough time to accomplish his main objective.

He had met a woman, a barkeeper with long pink hair, almost three years before. She was the one he was leading back to his room, a rather difficult journey to make with closed eyes and busy mouths. Zoro was somewhat relieved to see his room clean of any women's garments, as well as their captured victim. Bonney wouldn't have appreciated finding another woman in his bed.

He had her undressed on his desk in record time, tasting her skin as she hooked her fingers into his pants. She slid off the oak desk and onto her knees as she freed his erection from its cloth hold to take him in her mouth. Zoro shut his eyes and gripped the edge of his desk as he tried to stifle a moan caused by her skilled tongue.

He began to adapt to the intoxicating feeling as his hips moved inside her mouth. His breath was erratic as he opened a lazy eye, trying to refocus.

When he did he noticed something on his desk that was out of place..

* * *

It had felt like an eternity in the dim room. Nami had barely enough room to move, not even a window to look out of. She was beginning to feel the pressure. She had no idea what time it was, assuming it was still evening because the ship hadn't left port. She was about to close her eyes again, begging her body for sleep when she heard the sound of foot steps across the wood floors. She sat up, not sure who to expect but was beginning to hope it was Usopp.

The door was unlocked and pulled open. The Captain stepped in shortly after, with the large parchment in hand. Nami was slightly disappointed to see the captain. It wasn't what she was hoping for. She sat on the cot, looking up at him. "...Captain." Nami addressed him.

"I need your help.." Zoro took a deep breath before lifting the map up for her to view. "Can you tell me who drew this?"

"Help?" She was confused now. "...yes. I can." She was sure he was going to yell at her again for touching his things.

"Did you see who was in my room? Can you describe them to me? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"What? No... I mean... " Now she was even more confused. "J-just why would you even care if I was hurt..." Nami turned her back to him. She wasn't ready to forgive him. "Don't you have more important things... people?"

He glared a bit. "You're my guest.. No one on this ship is supposed to touch you.."

Nami pouted. "I'm not hurt. No one was in that room but me and Usopp...I was bored so I... I fixed that cruddy map I found on your desk..."

Zoro's eyes widened. "You..? You did this?" he lifted the map again.

"Yes, I know... I used your things without permission..." Nami spoke over her shoulder, still refusing to face him. "I'm sorry..." She prepared herself for another argument. This time, she wasn't feeling like she wanted to argue.

He cleared his throat and looked over her map. It was amazing. He had never seen work like this in his life. "You have a talent.." he mumbled.

"Was that supposed to be sarcastic?" She continued to face the wall.

He bit his lip and gave a bit of a glare.. though he let it subside. "It wasn't.."

Nami wasn't expecting a compliment either. She turned her body sideways, looking back at him. She wasn't sure what to say. "T-thanks..."

"Why are you acting like this?" his eyes furrowed a bit.

"..Acting like what?!" She turned to him finally. She was scowling. "H-how am I supposed to act?!"

"I'm trying to pay you a compliment and you won't even look at me!" he raised his voice. "Its.. rude!"

"W-What more do you want from me!? You kidnapped me! I'm a prisoner! I'm sorry if Im struggling to take a compliment from the very man who threw me into this... this... CLOSET!" She was fuming now.

Zoro swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at her. Nami only pouted sadly back at him. She had nothing left and one compliment wasn't going to fix her life. "I got a letter back from your father..."

He had her full attention now. Nami sat on the edge of the cot, staring up in anticipation. "W-what... did he say?" Zoro looked off to the side, hinting that the news wasn't good. She read his face with ease. "He... isn't cooperating..." Nami looked down to the floor. He really wasn't coming for her. There really wasn't any hope left. "A-are you still going to kill me?" She asked, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. She didn't want to seem so weak.

"I have another idea.." he mumbled, looking away, unsure if she would agree to the idea.

Just what did he have in mind? Torture? Throwing her out to sea? Selling her off like the slave she was? She bit her lip, holding in a sob as she looked up at him with blurry eyes.

"How good are you at navigation?" he asked curiously, lifting an eyebrow.

"N-navigating?" She asked in confusion. "I-I was never really given a chance..."

"Your maps are amazing.. Most who can draw this well have some navigation experience.. which is why I asked" he shrugged. "Would you... Like to update my maps for me? I won't ask you to join my crew.. but.. If you'd like.. I'll pay you for your services. Give you a place to stay.. Food to eat.."

"And when I finish? Do I get my freedom?"

"You can have your freedom now.." he said taking a step back, showing she was free to go. "No one will keep you here any longer.."

She sat in disbelief. Was this some sort of trap? "I.. I'm free..." She whispered to herself, still skeptical. Then she realized why he had made the offer. She had nowhere to go, no one to return to.

"I-I'd like to take you up on your offer..." Nami took a deep breath and wiped the remaining tears. She stood to her feet and even offered her hand. "I will redraw your maps."

Zoro took a little breath and reached out his hand to shake hers. "I'll pay you handsomely.. I promise.."

She smiled slightly. "As long as I don't have to stay in here anymore... but being paid well sounds good too."

"I'll arrange for you to have your own room.." he nodded, still holding onto her hand without realizing it.

Nami blushed. "I... about that..." She cleared her throat. "I want to... stay with you again... in your room… I-I can sleep on the cot." She quickly added.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "I.. Do.. You really want to? You don't want your privacy?"

"W-Well I've grown rather fond of that room..." Nami lied.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well.. all my map stuff is in there!" he pointed out.

"Y-yeah! And the desk is a proper size..." She continued to add.

"It was hand made.." he nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

With everything sorted out, Nami was finally free of her small prison. She followed the captain back to his room. The cot was brought up shortly after them and set up against the wall with the window.

"I'll buy you some blankets to make it more comfortable.." he nodded.

It may have been too soon to ask about pay and wages, but it was something she was going to need. The first thIng she wanted was to buy herself some new clothes. "And when will I get paid?"

"For every map you do.." he shrugged walking over to his desk again. He pulled out a red velvet bag and tossed it to her. "Here's for that first map.."

Nami fumbled with the bag he had tossed, securing her grasp on it before it hit the floor. She pulled it up and opened the bag, peering inside. "H-how much?" She was sure there was plenty to buy a few new outfits, necessities, and even enough for a few mapping supplies.

Zoro gave her a bit of a glare, expecting her to be impressed with how generous he was being. "Two thousand beli isn't enough for you? I know there are gems in that bag too.."

"Eh? No-No this is plenty... really..." Nami pulled the strings shut on the bag, tying it tightly. "Thank you..." She stared back at him. "I..." She sighed, feeling pretty hopeless. "I want to go to town." She was sure that going by herself was out of the question. Besides, she needed someone to carry her shopping things...

"What do you need in town? I'll go get it for you.."

"W-well... clothes, of course." Nami didn't want to ask about any other necessities at the moment. She was sure she could at least last until the next town.

Zoro gave a look like he was being bothered before pulling out a sheet of parchment. "Come here.." Nami did as he asked, approaching him. "Write down your measurements.." he handed her a pen and pushed the paper toward her. She was hesitant, letting a man know her intimate sizes but what choice did she have? She took the pen and parchment from his hand and jotted down the information he would need before handing it back out to him.

"T-there... That should be sufficient." Nami blushed. "J-just be tasteful... please..."

Zoro gave a bit of a smirk before standing to his feet. "I'm not gonna go.. I'm gonna send someone.. More qualified.." he chuckled. Zoro never looked at the paper, instead he folded it in half, knowing it was personal.

She frowned, worried that now someone else would have her information. "G-good..."

Zoro left the room momentarily to check on the progress of the crew and send someone off with a special task.

Nami glanced over the room. Although she had seen it as a prison for so long, now it felt strangely like home. She sighed, realizing the bed was unmade, the blankets and pillows scattered around it. The captains earlier comments came back to her and terrible thoughts flooded her mind.

The Captain was gone for all of ten minutes before returning back with some fruit. "Dinner will be ready soon.." Nami only glared at him, taking a seat on her cot. It may have smelled but at least it was cleaner than that bed.

Zoro tossed an apple at her. "Why so down, Highness?" he teased.

She caught it, glad to have something to eat. "N-Nothing..." She glared over at the bed.

Zoro leaned against his desk so he was facing her. "Hmm?" Nami pouted for a moment before biting into her apple. Zoro shrugged it off, if she didn't want to talk that was fine.. Not his problem. Nami looked away from him, noticing his eyes on her.

"...you..." She opened her mouth to speak but stopped her words. What was she thinking? How could she ask him about... that? Besides, it wasn't any of her business, right?

"Hmm?" he looked over at her when he heard her say something.

"Y-You are so shameless..." Nami said before taking another bite of her apple.

Zoro was taken a back at her words. What did that mean? "What did I do this time?" he glared a bit.

"...you really were being serious weren't you..." Nami continued to eat her apple, pointing to the bed. "A woman?" Zoro's eyes widened a bit before he looked away. He stood to his feet, walking around his desk. Nami looked down at the apple in her hands. "F-Forget I even asked..."

Zoro felt whatever words he had get caught in his throat. What was this.. guilt?! She wasn't anyone to him! She was a prisoner up until a half hour ago.. He didn't need to answer to her! "I'm the Captain.. I don't need to answer to anyone.." he said out loud.

She glanced at him with a pout. "A-alright... I don't want to know anyway..." Nami bit into the remainder of her apple, glad to have a distraction.

"Good.." he huffed, turning away from her and trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. She finished her apple, leaving only the core and stood to walk over to the desk. She tossed the core into the trash bin beside the desk.

Zoro let out a little breath, feeling her beside him for a second. "Look, what do you expect from me!?" He glared, turning to her. "I'm a pirate! This is /my/ room! I can do whatever, and /whoever/, I damn well please!"

"I-I never said you couldn't!" She huffed at him. Hadn't they just dropped that topic? The less she knew about...'doing' things, the better.

"I can feel your eyes judging me.." he glared. "I don't like it!"

"W-well sorry for having an opinion!" Nami spoke sarcastically.

"How is /my/ body an opinion!?"

"Don't flatter yourself! I have opinions in general about... such things."

"Well lose them.." he glared. "This is the real world, Highness. Not the one you were used too.. Nothing is sacred out here.."

Nami was completely appalled. "I can have opinions about whatever I want! Just because you don't agree with them is no reason for you to spite me."

"They'll get you killed in the end! I'm only showing concern for you!"

Nami moved to her cot, sitting up straight. "So you're telling me that if I want to save myself for someone, then I'm wrong?! So I should just give away my body to anyone who asks?! I am not some sort of woman who is going to give her body away so willingly!"

"I'm not talking about how you see yourself.. How you see other people.. Don't judge me just because I took advantage of the time I had with someone I loved before they were gone forever!" he snarled.

"I-" Nami was caught off guard. Were they even talking about the same thing? She sat in silence for a while. There was obviously someone else on his mind now. "...s-sorry..."

Zoro huffed a bit and turned away from her. "I'm sorry too.."

Nami bit her lip. Maybe there was a lot she didn't understand. She was more sheltered than she realized. Despite her better judgement, Nami opened her mouth again. She didn't like the silence and she wanted to know more about him and his history. "Did you love her?" Zoro felt his body tense up at her question.

"More than anything.." he said in a very serious tone. "Then she died..."

She felt her heart aching for him. His love... "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be.." he mumbled, turning away from her. "I was the idiot who believed I could have something nice in my life and not lose it.."

She shifted uncomfortably. "You deserve... to love and be loved."

"Is that what your maids taught you in your sheltered existence?" he scoffed, turning to look at her. Nami looked down at the ground. She really had never experienced love, or anything relating to it. She felt ashamed for even trying to relate to him. She hated to admit that all she knew about love was what she had heard in fairy tales since she was only a child.

Zoro gave a little sigh and shrugged it off. "I'm sorry.."

"...I'm the one who should be apologizing... I'm sorry." Nami frowned. "I really am such a child."

"You'll adapt.."

She was quiet once more. She had a lot to take in over the last few days. "Everything I knew was a lie... Where do I go from here?"

"Up.." he jerked his head toward the ceiling for emphasis. "You get your life together and you survive.."

Nami gave a weak smile. "Yes... Either that or die trying. And I don't plan on dying yet...Captain?"

Zoro looked up at her when she addressed him. "Hmm?"

"Thanks... for telling me the truth... and giving me the opportunity to move on... And sorry for spitting on you..."Nami grinned innocently at him.

Zoro scoffed which turned into a chuckle. "My pleasure, Highness.. and I suppose I forgive you.."

Nami chuckled. "What do you think Sanji is preparing for supper?" She changed the conversation topic before things got even more awkward.

"We're in port, so probably some form of steak and potatoes.." Zoro shrugged. They would usually stick to fish when they were out at sea, but port days Sanji was able to buy fresh meat.

Her mouth watered just thinking about it. "Mmm... Do you think it's ready?"

"You'll know when its ready.." he smiled. "You'll hear all the footsteps running to the mess hall.."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Supper had been even better than she could have imagined. She was still baffled as to how such a talented chef ended up on a pirate ship... although if it had anything to do with his foul language she could have understood. Nami had sat with the captain, still uneasy about the large number of even larger men. She took her time, yet again, using her manners as she ate her food. She was one of the last ones left, making Zoro wait on her. When they had finished, the crew returned to their business and Nami returned to the Captains cabin.

Upon returning, Nami was surprised to find the bed covered in new dresses. Her eyes lit up at the sight. "A-are these for me?" Zoro was a little surprised at exactly /how many/ dresses were on the bed..

"Y-Yes.. Of course" he sighed. His closet wasn't big enough for all of those! She grinned happily, quickly pulling each one up to the light, inspecting them.

"Ahh! So nice! These are the latest fashions!" She held one up against her, judging the size and how it might look on her. Upon placing it back on the bed she noticed a mirror, fresh soap, a new pair of practical looking shoes, even a small vile of perfume. Nami looked back at the Captain. "I couldn't have gotten all of this with my money alone..." Nami smiled, her cheeks a nice shade of pink. "Thank you."

Zoro felt his face heat up for some reason as she gave her thanks. "Y-You're welcome," he choked out. Nami felt the urge to hug him. It must have taken a lot for him to spend his own money on her. However she suppressed it, not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

She couldn't wait to try them all on. Nami moved each dress individually over to a chair in the corner. She was more concerned with looking them over and moving them out of the way than finding a permanent place for them at the moment. She continued to remove the items one at a time.

"So Robin did good then, huh?" he chuckled, moving to his desk and sitting down.

"Robin?" She asked, turning back to him. Was that a woman's name? Her first thoughts were that it was one of the many women he had been intimate with... possibly the one from earlier that night?

"Yeah.. She lives above me.." he shrugged, pulling out a newspaper he bought earlier that day.

She... "There's another woman on the ship?" Nami had never seen a woman pirate before.

"Yeah, but she's a secret.. Don't tell the rest of the crew.." he lifted a finger to his lips and made a 'shh' sound. "Only Sanji knows about her.."

"Are you serious?" Was he trying to mock her again? How do you keep someone hidden on a pirate ship? A woman no less... She would be sure to stick out...

"Its a long story I'm sure you don't want to hear.." he shook his head. "Not sure if I can trust you with it either.." he smirked.

What did he mean by that? She was even more curious now. A mysterious woman living on a pirate ship? Being kept a secret from the crew?! Zoro turned the page of the newspaper he had received earlier that day.

"...I-I have lots of free time." Nami suggested, adding the last of the items to the pile she had created on the chair. "I admit I'm very curious now..."

Zoro lowered the newspaper and smirked at her. He would never admit it, but he did love bragging about his adventures and accomplishments. "Have you ever heard of the kingdom of Ohara? I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't.. since its a 'myth'.."

Nami thought for a moment. "I don't think I have..." She sat down on the large bed, facing the Captain. She gave him her full attention.

"It was an island with /all/ of the information in the world!" he smirked deciding to step forward, speaking in a bit of an exaggerated voice. "They had information of everything.. History! The World! People! Writing! Food! If it existed it was found there!"

Nami grinned, hearing the change in tone of his voice. It was like someone was telling her an exciting bedtime story. She settled in on the end of the bed.

"I traveled there when I was sixteen for.." he trailed off, losing his excited voice for a second. "R-Reasons.." he cleared his throat. "People said it didn't exist.. but that didn't stop me.."

Nami gave him a curious eyebrow at the word 'reasons' but soon became just as enamored with the story once more.

"When I got to the island.." he twirled the chair he had dragged along at the foot of the bed, facing it toward him so he could lean a foot on it. "I saw amazing trees with more information then all of the worlds libraries combined.."

Nami chuckled at his excitement.

"I met their King, who had heard of my reputation. We had drinks and I was given all the information I needed.." a serious glance and a pause. "Until.. The kingdom was attacked.."

"Attacked?" Nami repeated, excitedly.

Zoro nodded. "I was the only pirate in the room, so I was blamed naturally.." he chuckled. "Till the real foes revealed themselves.." Nami was grinning from ear to ear. "The men of the Seven Warlords.." he whispered, knowing she wouldn't know who they really were.. "They discovered that the people of Ohara had information on them that would lead to their destruction!"

Her smile faded, replace with a slight worried look. "W-What did they do?!"

"They started destroying the kingdom.." he gave a little sigh, mood suddenly changing. "All of the information would have been lost that day.." he said sullen, until his lips curved into a smirk. "...If my crew and I weren't there to stop them."

"A-Ah!" Nami's mouth was agape. "You really did?! What happened?!" She urged him to continue.

"My crew of only twenty two men at the time.." he said in a matter of fact tone. ".. Defended the shoreline of the kingdom! Information is important, Highness. Its essential to our survival.. Our very species depends on it.. At all cost, you must protect something so precious as knowledge with your very life.." he spoke in a very passionate tone.

"...wow... A-and Robin? What about her?"

"I'm getting to that.. pay attention" he pouted. Nami returned his pout.

"Anyway.. Miss 'Cut-to-the-Chase', The men of the Seven Warlords threatened the king.. Saying they would slay his entire family if they didn't give up the information they desired.." Nami bundled up, lying on her stomach and getting comfortable. "The King formed a plan, to relocate the island.. Make Ohara a myth.. Which is why the island was removed from maps all over the world.. The world was convinced it was a lie and that it never existed.." he paused. "However.. The King still feared for the life of his daughter.. Not only because she was threatened, but because she possessed all the knowledge of the World's History.."

Nami listened in silence.

"So the King asked me.. A pirate of all people.. To protect his daughters life until they could relocate the island.." he boasted, rather proud of his accomplishment. "Which is why she lives above me.. She spends most of her days studying. She's got a library like you wouldn't believe.. and it's such a small portion of all the knowledge she already possesses.."

Nami listened intently, cuddled up on the end of the bed. She was enjoying, more than anything, the way he spoke and got so excited over his story. She felt a yawn rising from her chest. She felt her eyes slowly becoming heavy. Zoro tilted his head at the girl with her eyes closed."I-I'm not boring you am I?" he chuckled.

"N-No! Not at all!" Nami opened her eyes quickly. "I was just resting my eyes... I'm still listening." She encouraged him to continue.

"Heh.. Well.. Stories over, Highness.." he smirked.

"That's it?" She felt her eyes getting heavy again. "But... did they ever re- *Yawn* locate?" "Is there... really a library...here?" Nami's eyes were shut again.

Zoro smiled as he watched her fall asleep.. What a kid. Able to knock out after a good story. The Captain tugged a blanket out of the side of his bed and pulled it over her body, tucking her in as best he could. He tried to slide a sheet out from under her, but he didn't want to wake her. Zoro gave a little sigh as he glanced at the cot against the side wall. Hopefully it wouldn't be that cold tonight..


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Nami had slept well that night, unlike the nights before. When her body woke up she realized where she was and what had happened the night before. She was sleeping in the Captain's bed.

As she sat up she looked up towards the head of the bed but found no one with her. The room was still dark but she was sure she was alone in the bed. She glanced around the room, noticing the body on her cot. "Captain?" Nami whispered to herself.

He actually let her stay in the bed... alone?! She found it hard to believe such a stubborn man was finally beginning to treat her like a lady. She grinned slightly, pulling the blanket off her body. The room was cold, sending a chill over her. She looked back at the captain, realizing he had no blankets. She suddenly felt guilty.

Nami pulled some of the the blankets over to the cot. She had fallen asleep curled up on them and they were still warm from her body heat. She placed them over the Captain, covering him completely. It was weird, seeing him look so peaceful and calm. She grinned, leaning in close to his face. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she had thought... She placed her lips on his forehead, kissing him softly. It lasted only a second, but she could feel her cheeks heating up. She decided to stay up now, before the sun was fully up. Nami grabbed one of the dresses and decided to change quickly, before the captain was awake.

* * *

Zoro was surprised to wake up warm, unlike the night he had experienced. He'd woken up shivering twice.. Even had a dream he was walking through a frozen wasteland. He sat up confused, feeling the blankets over his body before looking around the room and seeing Nami wasn't in bed.

He found her sitting at the desk, keeping the lantern on as low as she could while still being able to work. She had been reviewing and reworking one of the maps already. Zoro stretched his neck as he moved his feet off the cot, seeing Nami at his desk.

Nami's focus was broken when she saw the Captain stirring on the cot. She placed the pen down. "Good morning, Captain." She gave him a grin as she addressed him.

Zoro gave a small smile and stood to his feet. "Highness.." he teased as he walked toward her. "I imagine you slept well?"

"I-" Nami hesitated for a moment. "I did. Thank you..." She seemed to be thanking him a lot lately.

She stood from her seat. "Well? Does it suit me?" She gesture to the teal dress she was wearing.

Zoro looked her up and down. "Twirl for me.." he smirked. She smiled as she spun a couple of times, quickly. "It suits you.." he smirked. "Teal is a nice color on you.."

She beamed back at him. "You think so?" It was nice being able to chose what to wear again. "I hope you don't mind..." Nami gestured at the desk. "I wanted to get an early start. I took the obligation of reworking the map I found on the desk. I know I've seen it there before with a couple of other ones so I thought it was an important one..."

"My desk is all yours.." he smirked. "Do whatever you have to do.." Nami nodded in approval before taking the seat again and beginning her work once more. Zoro rubbed the back of his neck before looking over at her. "We set sail today.."

Nami was already hard at work. "Mhmm..." She hummed as she listened, not giving him her full attention.

Zoro rubbed his neck a bit more before deciding to slip on his shoes. "We'll be setting off soon... If.. You need anything let me know.." he nodded before heading toward the door.

"Mmm..." She hummed again. She held the pen firmly in her hand as she worked.

Zoro looked over at her before stepping out of the room. If she didn't go to breakfast, he'd have to bring it to her. Nami had heard him but wasn't paying much attention. In fact, she hadn't even realized he had left the room. She knew it would take a long time to complete all of the maps she had planned on and was eager to finally have direction n her life once more.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

It had been a long and celebratory evening. It took her weeks to finally decide, but Nami finally accepted the Captain's offer to join the crew as a full-fledged pirate. The entire crew had gotten together to welcome their new and official navigator.

Nami had never thought she would find herself on a pirate ship as an official crew member but here she was. She had taken all of the drinks she was offered this night, trying to keep up with a crew that was much more experienced than she was when it came to drinking.

Nami's head was spinning, everything seemed funnier, and her face felt like it was on fire. It was a great feeling and she wanted to keep it that way all night.

Someone re-filled Zoro's empty mug before passing it back to the Captain. He looked over at Nami with a wide smirk as he nudged her with his elbow. "Doing alright there, Highness?" he teased as he brought the drink to his mouth, noting her reddened face.

Nami had been grinning from ear to ear, as she tried to stay upright in her seat. She turned to the Captain, falling into his arm and laughing. "I've never felt... BETTER!" She tried to accept another drink but spilt it in the process, only chuckling louder.

Zoro held her up as best he could. She had only had.. maybe 5 drinks? Was she already done? Zoro chuckled to himself as he chugged his beer before grabbing hers that had spilt over. "Lightweight.." he teased.

"L-light?" Nami asked, shaking her head. "Of course I don't weigh a lot! I'm a girl." It seemed completely logical to her. "A-Ah! But that's mine!" She insisted, as he reached to pick up the beer she had spilled. "Look what you did..." She frowned at him before beginning to laugh again.

Zoro shook his head as he finished chugging her beer and slamming it down. He stumbled out of his seat before reaching over and scooping the girl up. "Come on Little Miss Pirate.." he smirked as he tried gaining his balance back before swinging her over his shoulder. "Time for bed.."

"I-I'm a PIRATE!" She shouted loudly at the crew who erupted in a loud fit of laughter and cheers. She yelled happily as he swung her over his shoulder. "Where are we going, Cappppptian?~ I was having fun!" Nami pouted as she hung over his shoulder.

"It's time for bed.." he repeated, staggering a bit as he walked out of the hall.

"Bed? But!" Nami kicked lightly. "But I'm a pirate now! I... " Nami gave up flailing. "Captain, you are so warmmmm..." Nami snuggled against him

Zoro was feeling the alcohol as well, which was why he snuggled up to her when she nuzzled against him. "Your bed will be warmer.." he purred.

"Mmmm... I like Captain's bed... And Captain..." She laid her warm cheek against him. "I want to sleep with you..."

"Don't worry I don't plan on sleeping on the cot tonight.." he smirked shaking his head and in turn nuzzling up against her again. "I figure we can forget the rules for one night.."

"R-rules... Captain!" Nami's tone was harsh. "I'm a pirate so I don't need rules anymore..."

Zoro pouted up at her as he kicked his door in. "A Pirate has a code to live by, Highness.." he explained as he walked in and shut the door behind him. "It's what makes us better than the noblemen who rule this world.." he tossed her on the bed playfully before crawling over her body. "A pirate lives and dies by his code, y'know.." he purred as he hovered over her. Her face seemed to turn a brighter shade of red as he crawled over her. Nami's eyes focused on his lips as he spoke, the way they moved... She wanted to remember how they felt. It had been so long since she first tasted them.

"We not only kill for each other, but we would be willing to die for each other.." he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss it. "Now that you are a member of my crew.. I would give my life for yours in a heartbeat.."

Nami's mouth opened, sighing as she felt him kiss her hand. "f-f-f-f-or...me?" Her eyes were wide, staring at his lips. She took a large gulp, suddenly feeling like the room had just caught on fire.

"For you.." he repeated, smiling down on her as he let her hand go, before sitting up. "It's what Pirates do.. In fact, we may have more rules than Nobles.." Nami was no longer listening to his words. But her eyes were mesmerized by him. The way he moved and spoke and... She sat up with him, moving closer until she was directly in front of him.

With a final small sigh, she leaned in for a kiss.

Zoro noticed her move forward and sat up completely, almost falling over in an attempt to get off the bed. He caught himself as he took a few steps back before turning on heel. "I.. Gotta.. T-The lanterns" he chuckled nervously, walking over to his desk.

Nami frowned as he moved away. "Captain..." She crawled towards him and stumbled slightly out of bed as she made her way to him. She wanted more. Besides... didn't he want this as well? She smirked as she drew closer, reaching out to hold him.

Zoro turned out the lamp only to turn and be staring right back at the drunken girl who had snuck up on him. She pressed against him, forcing him to lean back against the desk. "N-Nami.." he mumbled, feeling his face heat up. "But.. You're.. You.."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning into him. She still felt so giddy. Nami chuckled as she got closer. "Yes...Captain~?" She could feel his body against hers now as she leaned in once more in an attempt to kiss his lips.

"You're drunk.." he said in a small voice.

She sighed lightly against his lips. "And so...are...you..."

"I-I'm not that drunk.." he leaned back, afraid that this was some kind of trap or trick.. "I.. I don't want to get slapped again.."

Nami pouted back at him. "But.. I really... really want to... Don't you want to kiss me again, Captain?~" She tightened her grip around him.

Zoro swallowed the lump in his throat as she leaned in. "O-Of course I want to but.. but.. I.." he let out a little sigh. "I'd want you to be sober.."

"...I...know what...I'm doing..." She protested weakly. "Please... just a kiss?"

Zoro bit his lip before leaning in and kissing her. He didn't need a lot of convincing. As soon as she felt his lips against hers, she shut her eyes. Nami could feel her entire body heating up from a simple kiss. Her arms tightened around the back of his neck as she stood on her tip-toes to get as close to him as she could

Zoro's hands moved down her back, stopping at her hips as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Nami only encouraged him, moaning softly as she felt him holding her body close. She parted her lips slightly, wanting more.

Zoro slid his tongue inside her mouth, exploring it as he was unable to last time. He wasn't completely drunk.. but the liquor was enough to relax him.. Help him along with believing this wasn't so bad.. He moaned at the way she responded to him.. He'd love to hear her moan again..

Never had she kissed someone this way and never had someone made her feel so alive with a simple action. The room seemed to be spinning, but she couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or the kiss. Zoro forced himself to pull away from her as he looked into her eyes. "G-Good?"

It took her a moment to realize he was gone, her eyes slowly opening to find him looking back at her. She was speechless.

"A-are you ready for bed?" he stuttered. She nodded her head quickly. Zoro bit his lip and glanced at his shoulders.. seeing her arms still around him. "A-Alright.."

Nami realized she was still holding him when he glanced at her arms. She quickly pulled away, still blushing. Upon letting him go, she stumbled backwards.

Reflex kicked in and Zoro lunged forward, grabbing her hand and pulling her into his body before she could fall back.

Before she had even realized what had happened, she was back in his arms. "I...I must have tripped..." She tried to convince him that she was sober.

Zoro shook his head and moved to scoop her up into his arms, before walking to the bed.

She really was beginning to feel like royalty now, being carried like a princess by her prince. She couldn't seem to stop smiling as she looked up at him. Now that she had gotten a taste she wanted more. Her hands wrapped around him again in a swift movement and she leaned her lips in against his neck, kissing it.

He would have dropped her if he wasn't a more coordinated man. "N-Nami.." he gasped as he leaned a knee on the bed. She ignored his voice, only feeling the vibrations in his throat as she continued to place kisses along his neck. Even his skin tasted good. He let out a small little breath as he found himself pinning her underneath him once again. "N-Nami.." he tried again, more of a moan this time..

She only chuckled, enjoying the feeling his deep voice made against her lips. Soon her hands began moving and acting on their own. This time it was her hands that had traveled down to his hips. She placed another series of small kisses on his neck, this time she sucked at his skin.

He shifted his weight onto his knees as he leaned over her body. He could feel her hands move down his body and couldn't help but move his own hands up to tangle in her hair. Her hands rested for a moment as she pulled away from his neck. Zoro leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

It gave Nami a brief moment of catching her breath before her hands began to move again. This time she ran them over his chest touching the contours of his skin. From his chest she wrapped them around his back, slipping into his jacket as she moved.

Zoro shifted as he needed to for her. Fuck this was a bad idea.. Nami was drunk and she was gonna hit him in the morning if he let her continue. "M-Maybe we should stop.." he whispered into her ear before taking her lobe in his mouth and sucking on it. Her fingers grabbed at his back as she felt his warm breath against her ear and moaned loudly as he began sucking on her ear.

That sound she made drove him over the edge. He released her ear and moved down to her neck, sucking on her soft skin with a groan. She felt her body tensing as she clung to his body. "A-ah! Captain..." she moaned softly, tilting her head back to let him continue. She liked this feeling even more.

He let out a loud moan at the sound of her crying out for him like that. She was starting to arouse him and that was bad. "D-Do you want this?" he asked in a deep, low voice as his kisses moved down her neck to her collarbone.

She whined out, pulling on his body. She wanted more contact. "I-I want more..." She managed to sigh out.

Zoro's breathing hitched. "W-What do you want?" he gasped out as his hands moved up her dress. "T-Tell your Captain what you want.." he stuttered as he moved to kiss her hard.

She felt her heart racing as he spoke again. "I-I want more, Captain... all of you..." She was panting now as she spoke. Her eyes watched as he moved over her, her vision blurry. All she could think about was the pure energy that was coursing through her.

Zoro shifted his weight to his knees again as he moved his hands to cup her face, pulling her into another kiss. "I-If I.. If I'm to have you.. I want less alcohol in your system.." he smirked as he kissed her again.

Nami frowned as he spoke. What was he talking about?! She felt perfectly fine at this moment... Better than ever in fact! She returned his kiss before protesting. "Captain... please?" Her hands tugged at the sides of his jacket.

Zoro moved his hands to her hips before flipping over on the bed so she was on top of him and he was on his back. "I'll go as far as you want.." he leaned forward and kissed her neck, moving his kisses down to her collarbone, then chest. "Just tell me what you want.."

Nami was now looking down at the man who had just turned the tables. She had never been in such a position before and was honestly feeling suddenly intimidated. His lips returned to her skin and she was beginning to feel that sensation returning. She leaned in, her entire body laying on his now. The combination of his breath and the contact of his lips on her neck sent a chill down her spine. She moaned lightly as her eyes shut.

Zoro, feeling very brave with how much she said she wanted him, moved his hands down to grab her ass, pulling her down to his hips as he ground them against her.

Nami's eyes grew wide as their hips pressed together. "C-Captain!" She moaned out for him, feeling her body collapsing against him. Her hands gripped at his shoulders, trying to steady her already shaky body.

Zoro let out a groan as he tightened his grip. God, her calling out for him like that would never get old.. Nami's heart was racing. She wanted this and even more. She shifted against him, trying her best to pull his clothes off. Zoro sat up and traced his hand up her arm. He swallowed and looked up in her eyes. "W-Wait.." he asked softly.

Nami's eyes opened as he spoke. She looked back at him, wanting to continue. She leaned in to kiss him again. Zoro kissed her before pulling back. "L-Lets wait 'til.. Tomorrow night.."

"W-wait?" Nami whined. "But... Captain..." She touched his chest again, leaning against him. "I want this..."

"I-I know.. I do.. I do too.." he cupped her face in his palms and pulled her into another kiss. "I do too.." he repeated in a whisper.

She greedily accepted his kiss, trying to steal a couple more. "Then... what's the problem?"

"I.. I want to be inside you.." he mumbled, indulging her with more kissed. "B-But.. I.. I don't want to be drunk when I.. Do it.."

Nami pouted. "But..." She tried to protest, still feeling dizzy. She leaned against his shoulder, still in his lap. She sighed softly. "Captain..."

Zoro twisted so he was on his side and she was beside him. "It's ok.." he kissed her forehead again, trying to soothe her to sleep. "I'll be here.. When you wake up.." She only frowned more. Her body was ready yet he had denied her again and again. Nami didn't understand. Why was this all so simple to her but not him?

She submitted to defeat, curling up close to him. "Promise?"

"I promise.." he hovered over her, feeling a sudden need to protect her from anything as he rubbed her arms.

"I-I'll never forgive you... if you leave..." She shut her eyes, her mind feeling foggy.

"I'll never leave you.." he whispered, pressing his lips against her temple. "You're mine.. Even if you're taken from me.. I always come back for whats mine.."

"...always..." she whispered back, drifting into sleep.

"Always.." he repeated, closing his eyes as well.


End file.
